Naruto & Kurama: Sage of the Nine Paths!
by greenone15
Summary: No summary needed because it's too long, I honestly don't have the brain power, and I don't have the creativity to draw the eyes of a crowd. Just know that it's quite generic with a few exceptions to hopefully make it original. My knowledge on DC heroes are limited, so be patient with me. (Inspiration mainly came from Naruto and slight Young Justice crossovers) Enjoy!XD
1. Generic Beginnings!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Naruto, The Justice League, Young Justice, or Teen Titans in the work. None mentioned in this story belong to me and no OCs shall be present._**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Naruto & Kurama: Sage of the Nine Paths!

* * *

The city was like any other with towering skyscrapers, bustling intersections, and the overflowing activities of human life. Ranging from the everyday office job to the no-so-legal crime lords and drug dealers. For every good there was an evil side which was regulated and controlled by today's heroes of both human and alien races. They band together under the name Justice League along with their many sub-divisions like the Young Justice League of inspiring sidekicks and Teen Titans of the same nature.

The former of the three, the Justice League, were the defenders of their outer atmosphere or solar system while the other two geared more towards the ground forces of Earth. It was only on certain, specific occasions were the two must work together for 'the greater good' as most would have deemed fit. This included galactic invasions too close for comfort and objects that crashed landed that were unknown to all space and ground protectors.

Which, in this case, was a little bit of both seeing as a small planet-sized object was on a crash course with Earth along with a handful of debris. The Headquarters of the Justice League—the Watch Tower—caught sight of it first as it was their job to always be on the watch for threats. Heroes who could survive the vacuum of space were sent out to investigate while the brains and minds of intelligence stayed on the space station to monitor the process with analytical eyes.

One such mind belonged to a Martian Man Hunter, his red eyes focused on the large screen in front of him while his companion, known simply as Batman, worked the video feed and communications. One had their brow pitched together in a state of vague curiosity and the other had eyes narrowed with the thoughts of a giant threat on their hands.

"Superman, do you have a clear visual on the object yet?" calmly questioned the Martian as all they could see was the massive golden light of the object and nothing identifiable.

"Give me a second" came the voice of Superman from a speaker located somewhere above them. His stature could be seen on the monitor as a tan, black-haired, well-muscled man in a blue bodysuit attached to a red cape and boots. The most notable thing of his attire being the gold and crimson emblem on his chest fashioned in a serpentine-like 'S'.

" Whatever it is, it has weird feeling about it" commented Wonder Woman, an Amazonian princess from Themyscira. Her blue eyes honed on the swiftly approaching object while she destroyed the surrounding debris.

" How so?" Inquired Hawkgirl as she crashed through a couple of the asteroids with her mace much like others and their weapons. She didn't like the feeling either, it was off-putting.

" It has the same feel as my lasso that compels you into submission, revealing the truth" replied Wonder Woman as the aura it gave off was subtle in trying to make her relax and lay her soul bare for judgement.

" Which is bad if you consider letting your guard down around something this massive" said Green Lantern, blasting away the car-sized rocks, as warmth was seeping into his chocolate-brown skin, making for an almost lax atmosphere.

" Okay, I got a visual" spoke Superman as he used his x-ray vision to bypass the strange aura, drawing the point of the investigate back to the forefront of their minds.

Back at the Watch Tower, Batman and Martian Man Hunter waited for Superman's report while the object drew closer to their outer sensors. A more detailed image could be seen from itself previous one sited three hours prior. The unidentified object became something familiar, a figure that could be animalistic in nature. Judging by the way it was curled in of itself, it could be an animal known for burrowing underground. Any further speculations were left up to what Superman and the others could see.

" It looks like a rabbit- no, more like a fox with... nine tails? " says Superman puzzled over the fact as he swooped around the massive object, identifying the muzzle, ears, and general body structure of a giant golden fox.

" Is it not one of the mythical beasts spoken in human texts?" Inquired Hawkgirl as foxes were known for their trickery in fables, legends, and myths. But the aura it was giving off made it seem almost pure with no evil intentions.

" A spiritual being, which is more common than not" confirmed Wonder Woman which brought up multiple questions from the second Green Lantern at present.

" Why is here? Where did it come from? And most importantly, is it dangerous?" Questioned the light-skinned Green Lantern known among friends as Hal Jordan.

" Only analyzing it further could hold the answers" Said Hawkgirl as she drew closer along with Wonder Woman and the first Green Lantern, John Stewart.

" How do you suggest we do that? It's much too big for the Watch Tower" inquired Hal Jordan as he flew in beside his green comrade.

" We'll either find a way or have to get the government involved to land it on earth without worldwide panic" answered Wonder Woman causing the others to make a face, softly snort, or scoff at the idea.

" That sounds like a hassle" says Hal Jordan as they regrouped with Superman where one could say was the head of the spiritual-looking fox.

" I believe it is safer to first see if its conscious or not" said Wonder Woman as her eyes scanned over the now identified creature, searching for any tensing muscles or subtle movements of false sleep.

" It looks unconscious as it would have moved by now if it wasn't " stated Superman as he reached out a hand to touch the fox, noting that any motion from it could be sensed or seen by him and the others.

Before his hand was even an inch away from the massive fox, its mouth cracked open wide enough to let out what could only be an earth-shaking yawn. It then proceeded to stretch before them, paying no heed of their threat to its own safety. Some could say it looked kind of cute if not for the razor-sharp teeth as big as a house and its wicked looking claws that could easily cut through flesh.

Besides these obvious observations, Hal Jordan likened it to cat waking up from a nap until it quickly stilled in mid-stretch, its crimson-slit eyes snapped open, and the peaceful aura turned malicious intent flooded his senses.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl took three staggering steps back while John Stewart shouted for Superman to withdraw from the fox immediately. Even Martian Man Hunter could feel the impact of the intent as he instantly hunched over with his hands pressed to his head in silent agony. Batman himself was reminded of the dread that entered his soul at the scene of his parents' deaths. Basically, it was an awful feeling to all that met the expanding intent which caused a momentary, but significant, drop in their defenses. An opportunity the fox did not waste as it suddenly vanished from their view and the Watch Tower's sensors.

Everyone had only a moment of recovery before the giant golden fox with nine tails reappeared right next to the Watch Tower itself, the sensors being too slow to track its rapid movement until it was already upon the space station. Its massive paws were surprisingly gentle on the metal as not to rip the Watch Tower asunder.

Batman, Martian Man Hunter, and every other individual that was on the space station came back to their senses just as the gigantic fox's crimson-slit eye obscured the view of the Earth beyond the large pane of glass. Everything was silent except for static of lost communication. Its sound was almost grating on their ears as there was a collective intake of breath.

 **" DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?"** came a booming voice so outrageously young that it shocked everyone speechless and helped release the breath of anticipation. Batman was about to launch an interrogation right then and there if not for the speedster known as Flash.

" As far as I know, kid, you're on a space station known as the Watch Tower, HQ of the Justice League" answered the red and yellow-clad Flash as his shock wore off quickly which earned a glare from Batman at revealing such information to a being they knew nothing about beside what was speculated and interrupting him.

The fox withdrew from the pane of glass, their arms folding in front of its somewhat humanoid stature. Expression pitch in a sense of thought as their brow knitted together much like Martian Man Hunter's moments prior. A sneer appeared on their muzzle after three seconds and a growl around five as it roared in outrage.

 **" NOT AGAIN- DATTEBAYO!"** The fox roared as the malicious intent flared with their agitated mood because it never heard of a place called Earth or a space station. Which could only mean that it was sent into another world like before except the means were a mystery this time around.

" Hey, hey, hey, take a deep breath and calm down" Said the Flash as he waved his hands in a calming manner to the seething fox, not wanting teeth, claws, and nine tails of fury to rip the Watch Tower apart.

To his amazement, and everyone else's as well, the fox took a deep breath and calmed down. The Flash didn't except the fox to listen but he chalked it up to his outstanding charisma while the glare of the bat, that had been burning holes into his head, had decreased in intensity. If the fox could be reasoned with them maybe this whole exchange could be handled peacefully for once.

 ** _" Okay, so how about you tell us more and we will tell you as such as we can?"_** asked the fox in a lower, more deeper tone that didn't match the child-like one moments before.

" Okay" agreed the Flash without the consent of the most major and main heroes but it was better this way than anything else that could end with the Head Quarters in shambles.

 **" GOOD!"** shouted the fox as their voice shifted back to a young, 12-year-old brimming with excitement before an earthquake rocked the space station. The fox's expression instantly turned sheepish as their massive paw, that looked more like a hand, lifted to scratch behind their head.

 **" I HOPE YOU HAVE FOOD BECAUSE WE'RE STARVING"** said the massive fox which caused the Flash to guffaw, many to shake their heads, and others to just stare at fox with an unreadable expression.

" Sure kid, we have all kinds" replied Flash as he wiped a tear from his eye. He could really see himself taking a liking to this kid even if an animal or all-powerful spiritual being.

 **" ALRIGHT- DATTEBAYO!"**

...

...

...

The massive, near five-hundred-meter-tall, golden fox instantly realized a problem when it came to getting food because they were too big to fit inside the Watch Tower. So, when asked if they could shrink, or change into a smaller form, the fox decided it was turn time to shock them again by decreasing into the size and shape befitting their youthful voice. A simple metamorphosis from fox and child in a matter of a second as the visage of the fox seemed to vanish into wisp of golden light revealing a 12-year-old boy.

A human being with sun-kissed skin, blight blonde hair, and the bluest eyes of mankind that bordered on unnatural. His defining features included three whisker marks on each cheek, slit pupils, and the shimmering gold and black material that made up his spiritual attire. He carried a black rod or a staff that most monks would be in possession of and nine dark spheres of matter that orbited behind him in a halo. All in all, he looked like a divine spirit despite the sickening intent he initially released upon awakening which reverted to a warm, peaceful aura.

" So is this what you really look like or..." Flash trailed as he wasn't sure what exactly the kid was and Batman decided to let him handle the situation since the kid seemed the most comfortable around him. But, that doesn't mean he wasn't seeing or hearing everything they said because the Bat, that strikes fear into his enemies, was too paranoid.

 ** _" We're not really sure anymore, but does it matter?"_** Replied the kid as his voice was back to the deeper, more intimidating tone.

" Not really" answered Flash before a sudden thought occurred to him during their chat. " Hey, question: why do you keep saying ' we' and ' us'?" He inquired as he remembered the words of the fox in their last conversation at the Center.

 ** _" Because we speak for both myself and my friend"_** explained the kid while twirling his staff around to keep his hands busy as he was just as hyperactive as Flash or at least his protégé Kid Flash. ** _" Though we tend to take turns speaking at random times"_** the kid added as a bit of an afterthought.

" So, that's why your voice changes" said Flash as he wondered about the change vocals and wasn't all to surprised seeing as a lot of heroes have two sides to their psychic or just regular nutty people.

 **" YEP!"** Boomed the more excitable young voice as the kid caught his staff behind his back before thumping the end of it on the metal floor causing cracks to appear on the panel and a sound that was close to a gun shoot vibrating down the hall.

Flash laughed as many were startled by the sound before continuing their conversation, paying no attention the glances they collected over time.

" So… do you have a name, kid?" Asked Flash as he was sure Batman would want to know and not have to use his nickname for the kid during the interrogation session that was bound to spring up in the future.

" **THE MOST UNPREDICTABLE NINJA, NARUTO UZUMAKI!** " billowed the newly introduced Naruto with a flare of their cape-like trench coat and raised their staff to look epic but came off as childish.

" Ah, so your Japanese" said Flash as the name sounded of eastern origin and he had the adorable little accent to boot. He was colored surprised that the women populace wasn't swarming them yet. Then again, evil is always doing something and someone must be there to stop it.

 ** _" And before you get any ideas, it stands for Maelstrom and NOTHING else_** " said Naruto as their voice once again grew deep for the intimidation than the other persona as his eyes narrowed at the speedster, daring him to speak otherwise. The intensity of the gaze made the Flash remember all those times Batman gave him his famous ' bat glare' and wisely didn't pursue the response of calling the kid 'Fishcake'.

" Okay Batman Jr., what's your other name?" questioned the Flash as he got away with the name-calling because the kid didn't know who exactly Batman was or how he acted.

 ** _" What people call us or our actually name? Because there is a bit of history attached to the former"_** responded Naruto, his tone calmed as the other persona took over. And Flash had stop and think before answering with 'both' because hearing anything that must do with history is usually long and boring. Plus, Batman would probably like to hear about the kid's history in person so he could do his detective thing. So, he chose the latter of the two because it was quick, simple, and Batman won't glare him into oblivion.

" I would like to take the blue pill because red would undoubtedly be boring" said the Flash, even if the reference was lost to the kid whom wore the most confused expression he'd ever seen.

 ** _" Okay..."_** said Naruto while they shook their head and stopped twirling the staff that had been in motion since their chat had started. **_" The name is Kurama"_** they said with power in their voice that demanded respect.

 **" AND TOGETHER WE ARE THE SAGE OF THE NINE PATHS- DATTEBAYO!"** Shouted the younger voice of Naruto whom Flash had taken the liking to.

" And why do you call yourselves that?" Inquired the Flash as he absentmindedly rubbed his ear from the near deafening shout. The kid had a set of powerful lungs which makes him briefly wonder if Black Canary might have some competition.

 ** _" No reason..."_** replied Kurama in a deeper tone and shrug of their shoulder though Flash could tell there were several reasons but left the digging to Batman.

" Okay, I can respect the secrecy, but what is with the verbal tic?" Questioned the Flash as it appeared more in Naruto's speech than Karuma's calm tones and causing a bit of a rosy tint to cross the bridge of their nose.

 **" O-OUR _, no..._** **MY** \- **_his_** **MO _ther_** " came the dual response that surprised the Flash as it was the first time he heard the two voices overlap with each other and the first time both personas sounded genuinely embarrassed and flustered. But the kid was quick to recover their composure as the smell of food began to drift down another intersecting hall that ended with double doors.

 **" ALRIGHT, FOOD!** " Yelled Naruto as he bolted down the hall tossing a challenge over their shoulder. **"WE'LL RACE YOU!"** they challenged before disappearing in an impressive show of speed down the hall that led to their salvation.

" It's on, Fishcake!" Exclaimed Flash as he zoomed down the hall and passed a surprised 12-year-old boy whom because quite annoyed with the misconception of his name.

 **" IT'S MAELSTORM- DATTEBAYO!"**

...

...

...

It was rare sight to see in the food court or cafeteria of the Watch Tower as Flash and the kid named Naruto were having a food-eating contest. Rare, in the fact that Naruto was managing to keep up and eventually surpass Flash on his fifteenth bowl of miso ramen that they claimed ' food of the gods'.

The speedster himself wondered where the kid was putting it all, because they ate more than half their weight in noodles by the time it hit the thirty-minute mark. People began to place bets, favoring the kid who was still going strong and because the female population found them too adorable not to place their bets on them. Flash, on the other hand, was getting full despite his outrageous metabolism and the speed in which he ate was a blur.

Surprisingly, their contest was clean as no food was sent flying across the room like one would except from such rapid movement. It did help that Naruto's dark spheres handled the steady, but effectively swift, flow of food by balancing plates and bowel safely atop their rounded surface.

They were like miniature servants that waited on Naruto's beck and call, probably subconsciously controlled by his mind due their flawless and synchronized movements. Some heroes wondered what they were made from, if they could be destroyed or more could be made. Others thought them to be ominous due the dark intent similar the malicious one a few hours prior.

Ironic that it was disclosed by Naruto as ' Truth-Seeking Balls' that only they could wield as the black weapons of the previous sage. Another tidbit of information Batman surely wanted to know as it implied there were more people like them or possibly a whole other race to see a potential threat or ally. But, at present time, it didn't concern most as Flash was actually full before his opponent.

" Okay, I give up" says Flash as he waves his napkin like a white flag of surrender and defeat. Never had he thought he would be out-eaten by a 12-year-old. Kid Flash took until he was in his teens and even then, he was sick with all the food he shoved down.

 **" FAST WITH HIS FEET BUT NOT WITH HIS MOUTH!"** taunted Naruto as he had no control over his overly loud, but not obnoxiously annoying, voice as it carried across the room. They struck a victory pose for good measure while people collected their winnings.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy it while you can, Fishcake" replied the Flash which earned he punch on the head that made his face well acquainted with the metal table and possibly broke his nose in the process of meeting the harsh flooring underneath. Not mention that the table broke in half and a car-sized hole now decorated the floor in a nice display of strength that got a few low whistles and barely contained laughter for Flash's expense.

 **" I TOLD YOU, IT'S MALESTORM- DATTEBAYO!"** shouted Naruto with twitching veins popping from his temple as the Flash cradled his bleeding nose that was miraculously not broken.

" Sorry" the Flash muttered just as Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Batman and the two Green Lanterns entered the room. Basically, all the founders of the Justice League were present as Martian Man Hunter brought up the rear.

" Just the person we wanted to talk to" said John Stewart as his eyes landed on the young boy surrounded by shards of empty bowls, plates of food, and metal shrapnel.

" If you don't mind that is" spoke Superman while Batman was already glaring at the boy who looked as dangerous as any godly being with massively unknown powers.

 **" SURE!"** Shouted Naruto as they got up to move to a different table since the one they sat at was now unusable. **" AND SORRY ABOUT THE TABLE AND FLOOR!"** they apologized which Wonder Woman just waved it off as a daily occurrence.

" Do you always have to shout at the top of your lungs? Because at first I thought it was intimidation and now it seems deliberate" says Hal Jordan as he was sure one of his eardrum might just burst at the young boy's volume.

 **" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?** " Shouted Naruto as they were sure that they sounded normal and that no one had a problem with it until now or probably thought that it was their own exuberance as a pubescent youth. Either way, they could lay it low if the Leaguers asked nicely.

" Could you possible not deafen us with your 'wondrous' voice?" stated Hal Jordan with all the levels of sarcasm that flew right over the blonde child's head whom nodded in agreement.

 _" Okay"_ said Naruto whom was a lot more obedient than most kids their age and even some of their protégés as the Leaguers come to observe. Their voice quiet, meek, and serene like the prime qualities of a sage or a benevolent god they appear.

 _" So, what do we owe the pleasure of meeting such powerful individuals?"_ Questioned the young unknown whose tone was now a mixture of the two entities, a modulated, silvery sound that was pleasant to listen to and light on the ears. Not to mention the near complete turnaround from their loud and reclusive personas as Superman was vaguely reminded of Lex Luther and his ever-plotting mind except less corrupted and evil.

" You were on a collision course with Earth in which we dispatched a select few to investigate if the unknown object was a threat" answered Batman, his voice gruff and to-the-point. A type of person who the young unknown knew wouldn't want him to beat around the bush.

 _" And it wasn't just our size you were worried about because there had been much bigger things you have seen judging by the lack of surprise on your face after the initial startle"_ responded the young unknown who could become just as analytical as the Batman.

" Correct, it was the energy you were, and still are, giving off that is the cause for concern seeing as you appeared virtually out of nowhere with no known information about what you actually are" continued Batman as the young unknown was immune to his narrowed eyes that most would break under.

" And that you looked like an earthly fox yet the sensors have difficulties identifying what you really are" commented Martian Man Hunter while he tried to probe the young sage's mind for answers.

 _" You believe that attempting to pry open my mind is a good method for us reveal our secrets to you"_ stated the young sage who locked eyes with Martian Man Hunter and stared at him until he relented in his invasive endeavor.

" My apologies" said Martian Man Hunter respectful to which the young sage bowed his head in forgiveness.

 _" Think nothing of it"_ dismissed the young sage before elaborating. " _We see it as a test to fortify our mental defenses_ " they say as the small invasion was an opportunity to gauge the mental powers of individuals they never encountered before. It was exciting and curious to say the least.

" So, are you threat or do you come in peace?" Asked Hal Jordan as he leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed, studying the tyke.

 _" We have been taught that violence only leads to more hatred"_ responded the tyke, their blue-slit eyes cutting to the light-skinned Green Lantern for a moment before addressing everyone at the table.

 _" Because of those teachings, we are of no threat to you because we wish not to spread pain"_ concluded the Sage of Nine Paths to the main members of the League of Justice.

" We'll see about that" said Batman as he got up to leave, no doubt thinking over the information gathered and any other methods to uncover the mysteries of the young unknown. Meanwhile, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman silently thought over the young oracle's words as they both went to retrieve the food they came for. Martian Man Hunter and Superman left soon after Batman leaving the Green Lanterns to also politely excuse themselves. And the Flash left minutes before the whole discussion was underway to get help for his bleeding nose.

Knowing that they wouldn't have company for a few hours as the Leaguers needed time to think and meditate over their vague words, the young 12-year-old jumped from the metal chair to go explore the rest of the Watch Tower unsupervised.

If their unbelievable luck was still with them, they must just find something interesting.

...

...

...

Let it later become known that Naruto and Kurama did not know what an escape pod was or how it worked. For in three seconds of investigating the metal pod, they activated the launch sequence and were jetted out into space towards the giant Earth below. The monitor in the Center of the Watch Tower reflected the heated glare of Batman as a notification read:

' Escape Pod #237 ejected'

" Looks like the kid went on a field trip to Earth and I bet the media will have a field day"

The comment from the Flash didn't help in matter whatsoever.

…

…

…

Being launched out into space in a metal pod was a terrifyingly new experience. Their body immediately shifted gears from the stunned silence to full-on flight and fight mode. Transforming into the giant golden fox, Naruto and Kurama made such that they hit the ocean instead of solid earth. Miraculously, they landed gracefully atop the ocean's surface by cushioning their fall with chakra. It was only a small ripple in a pond to them but a tsunami to the ships that were cruising the oceans around them.

Steam rose from their body from when they had broken through the stratosphere and troposphere. A strange smell greeted their wet nose as they took in their immediate surroundings, noting the multitude of steel towers in the distance where the smell trailed. They shifted their gaze back to the ships that surrounded them as many onlookers stormed the decks of their vessels to get a good look at the giant, crimson-eyed, golden fox. Some were shouting and pointing while others contacted the media.

 ** _"Oh good, humans"_** sarcastically noted Kurama with a snort, surprising the humans even more when the giant golden fox spoke and in a language they could understand.

 **"YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO KNOW HOW TO GET INTO CONTACT WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, WOULD YOU?"** boomed Naruto with a smile that came off as blood-thirsty and startled everyone from the sudden volume.

Many cleared their throats nervously in the face of the giant golden fox and some doubted the mountainous vulpine wouldn't devour them for answering the question. But there was one nondescript person that stepped forward on shaken nerves with a megaphone whom was likely the tour guide of the water vessel.

"W-We have already c-contacted the Justice League!" said the tour guide through the megaphone. The man was scared out of his wits but his bravado mounted as people encouraged him to keep talking. "A-And they should be sending someone over to help you!" he added with less of a nervous stutter.

The giant golden fox bowed their gigantic head in thanks before settling down on the ocean's surface. If they were to wait, then they might as well spend it basking in the sun's pleasant, warm light. Maybe they might stay to explore the world in the future, probably find a place to rest like the forests of Konoha.

 ** _"Wake us up when they get here, human"_** stated Kurama as they closed their crimson-slit eyes with a lazy yawn that displayed rows of gleaming, sharp teeth.

"Sure" replied the tour guide but was at a loss on how to rouse the giant golden fox when the Justice League arrived. Or, maybe the League themselves will wake the fox as it seemed to know about the band of superheroes.

…

…

…

Naruto and Kurama were roused from their nap by the insistent probing of their mind. It felt familiar as it had the touch of Martian Man Hunter except more gentle and hesitant. It was also weaker but it was enough to alert them of an intruder trying to invade their mind. They briefly forgot where they fell asleep until they heard ocean waves, felt water lap at their pelt, and their nose was assaulted with the sting of saltwater and aquatic life. Not to mention that they become quickly annoyed by the clamor of human activity in the background. This caused their relaxed expression to pitch into irritation and their nine tails to wave about in agitation.

 ** _"Silence, humans"_** grumbled Kurama, sending large waves across the ocean's surface that violently rocked the ships and the probing cease at their tone. Then, they proceeded to roll into a sitting position while open their crimson-slit eyes to view the new situation before them.

"Sorry" apologized a female version of the Martian Man Hunter except with long ginger hair whom appeared to be 16-years-old. "We were dispatched here to take you back to base and await further instructions" she explained as her form hovered effortlessly in front of fox's massive muzzle.

 ** _"Who is this 'we'?"_** asked Kurama as they didn't see anyone beside the female floating in front of them and the humans on the deck of the surrounding ships.

"Us" came a timbre voice from above, causing the giant golden fox to look up and spot a red, flying vessel that appeared from thin air. A hatch on the back of the ship opened to reveal four more individuals that were undoubtedly connected to colorfully clad superheroes.

 ** _"And your names are…?"_** trailed Kurama as they hoped to get the identities of the Young Justice group. The female Martian Man Hunter bumped her hand against her forehead with a 'Hello, Megan' before launching into an introduction.

"My name is Miss Martian" said the newly introduced Miss Martian gesturing to herself before pointing a teenage boy that reminded them a younger version of Superman, another boy that looked like a miniature Flash, a dark-skinned male with gills, and the smallest member who had the same analytical eyes as Batman. "And my teammates are Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin" she introduced in respective order.

"If you follow our ship, we can guide you to our base" spoke the timbre voice that was revealed to belong to Aqualad.

 ** _"Okay, fish human, lead the way"_** responded Kurama as they stood on all fours with a stretch. Shaking their massive body to dislodge the water that had settled on their pelt, they soaked the surrounding ships in a sheen of water while simultaneously creating a rainbow. It made for a beautiful sight as many brought out their cameras to capture the image.

Then, they watched as Superboy suddenly jumped from the ship to land on the fox's head. Probably to insure an extra measure of security as many humans relaxed at his actions and to steer them clear of any more ship that cruised around them. They were soon accompanied by Kid Flash running on the water alongside them to 'stretch his legs'. And it wasn't long until the speedster drew them into a friendly conversation to pass the time like the Flash had done.

Meanwhile, Robin linked up the communications back to the base. Once that was done, he and Auqulad were greeted by Batman's gruff voice and cowl-covered face.

"Where there any problems?" questioned Batman as he had doubts that the exchange went without opposition.

"Except for startled civilians and a few cancelled shipments—nothing too major" reported Aqualad as it was to be excepted when a giant golden fox the hundreds of meters tall suddenly fell into the ocean.

"Yeah, it was aster" commented Robin as it was the opposite of the disaster. Truly not excepting the giant golden fox to come with them peacefully after the spectacle it caused. Not to mention that the fox could have easily wiped them out if provoked in the wrong way. Situations like this just never seemed to work out this smoothly.

"That aside" said Aqualad with a side glance at Robin. " It will be following us back to base with Superboy and Kid Flash keeping it clear of any more civilians" he spoke, to which Batman nodded his head before cutting the communications.

…

…

…

Upon arriving at the base, Naruto and Kurama were impressed by the size of the cave it was hidden within. However, they were too large to fit inside as one tail could fill the entire hangar. The group of super teens remedied this by situating them outside along the coast, next to the hanger and ocean shore.

"So, how were you able to stay on top of the water?" asked Kid Flash as he watched Superboy leap down from the fox's head to land beside him, kicking up a good amount of sand in the process.

 **"MAGIC!"** hollered Naruto as they didn't want to go into explaining what chakra was and how it worked. This, of course, earned them a groan of exaggeration from Kid Flash.

"Why does everyone use 'magic' as an explanation for everything?" bemoaned Kid Flash which caused a good-natured chuckle from Robin.

"You'd think he'd be more open-minded after meeting " said Robin and got nods of agreement from Miss Martian and Aqualad.

"Are you going to be okay staying out here?" inquired Miss Martian as she wanted to make sure that their guest would be comfortable during their stay.

 ** _"You're talking to a giant fox"_** replied Kurama as if it was the most obvious thing in the world – because it was. Foxes, or any animal for that matter, where at home in nature and not the steel jungles they called cities. **_"We will be fine, Martian"_** they confirmed with a nonchalant shrug that looked particularly human to the teenagers.

"R-Right" said Miss Martian as her face heated up in embarrassment due to asking such a question with an obvious answer. The female virtually felt stupid and decided not to ask any more questions. Besides, Kid Flash seemed to take a liking to the fox and picked up on the conversation they were having before they arrived at the base.

"So, can you do anything else?" asked Kid Flash as being outrageously huge couldn't be the only thing the fox had to go on if it could get the Justice League involved and wary of its presence. Then again, that's like every situation when dealing with things from outer space—drifting unconscious or not.

 **"WE SURE CAN!"** shouted Naruto with a sudden burst of enthusiasm that had the team of teenagers taking a few steps back out of reflex.

Miss Martian felt a shift in the air as the golden fox said those words. Robin narrowed his eyes in suspicion with Aqualad. Superboy looked every part curious at what the fox could do. And, as for Kid Flash, he was probably just as excited to see what the fox meant as the fox itself.

The giant golden fox then proceeded to sit down much like any vulpine, looking like it wasn't going to do anything despite the anticipation it was building from team of teenagers. Every one of them had that moment of confusion on their faces as the fox continued to remain seated. Then, abruptly, the giant golden fox shrank to a single point, revealing the 12-year-old sage that glowed with an aura beyond the human plane of existence.

"BUT HOW!?" yelled Kid Flash as he summed up the thoughts of the other teenagers that remained silent due to shock, awe, and surprise.

One would think that the protégés of super heroes would be unaffected by almost anything considering their line of work. But there were few instances where their minds couldn't process what they felt at that very moment. They were looking at a seemingly innocent child with a power level well within individuals like the founders of the Justice League. Or, in the teenagers' honest opinion, beyond the founders' legendary strength—something unfathomable and downright ludicrous for a _12-year-old_ boy.

 ** _"We seem to do that a lot"_** said Kurama, looking blankly at the dumbfounded look they invoked from the team of teenagers. **_"Doing the impossible and the unpredictable, that is"_** they elaborated as it was in their nature. One could almost hear the nonchalant shrug in their voice.

"It shouldn't be that surprising" spoke a gruff voice from behind the group of teenage heroes that pulled them away from their shock and awe. Turning in one swift motion, the team of teenagers came to face the dark detective and crime fighter of Gotham—Batman.

"Y-Yes, it's just simple shape-shifting" said Miss Martain. She was shocked in the fact that a boy, spiritual being or not, could perform something, that took most of her life to master, in a single moment of effortless concentration.

"Well, it was whelming" commented Robin as he coughed into his gloved hand with a side glance to the young boy, whom stood off to the side twirling his black staff absent-mindedly, before returning his attention to his mentor.

"Indeed, but now we must know what to do with him" said Aqualad while Superboy remained vigilant to the giant golden fox turned little child. As the self-appointed guard riding on the head of such a powerful being, Superboy must be sure that something that strong doesn't decided to disappear or escape.

"He goes back to the Watch Tower" spoke Batman as they had the intention of figuring out where the young unknown came from and if the danger to Earth was in the list of intentions.

"What will happen then?" questioned Miss Martian though she was sure the information wouldn't be revealed to her because it never was when it came to Batman. The man was kind of intimidating with his ever-present scowl and near growling undertone. But, the young Martian could hope. And who knew that this was the day Batman complied.

"Questioning and further observations" answered Batman and that was all he said as he turned and beckoned them to follow with a grunt and the motion of his head. The team of teenagers looked at each other before following, Superboy and Kid Flash flanking the 12-year-old as they went inside the base.

…

…

…

There was a whistle of awe as the 12-year-old boy took in the base interior and all its technology. Nothing was this advanced back at his home, they were just reaching the technology age as it was. The most they had was telegraphs, telephones, televisions, and a few electric appliances. They had no clue what a hologram was, the internet that allowed information to be spread over by search engines, or anything first world for that matter.

Seeing as the 12-year-old was awe-stricken, Kid Flash snickered and lent down to the boy to speak. "What, never seen a toaster before?" he asked as the team of teenagers settled in the kitchen while Batman went off to report back to the Watch Tower visa their monitor in the main room.

 ** _"Toaster? No, we just blew fire for anything that needed heat"_** answered Kurama as they had set down their staff to inspect the 'toaster' that caught their attention among other things scattered about the nicely-sized kitchen. Their comment caused Miss Martian to take a step away from them as she had a weakness against fire as Superman against kryptonite.

"I would ask that you refrain from demonstrating if possible" said Aqualad as he too was weak against fire and didn't wish to know how much heat the young child could release if prompted by Kid Flash whom looked ready to ask the boy to show them if he hadn't said anything.

Kid Flash looked quite disappointed when the boy complied and kept his flames to himself. But that didn't stop him for poking fun at the boy continued to analyze the toaster before moving on to the coffee maker on the counter. If the boy was aware of being made fun of, he didn't show it or it went right over his head.

With nothing to do other than observe the 12-year-old, the team of teenagers in kitchen lapsed into a comfortable silence except for Kid Flash and the muffled voices of Batman and the Justice League in the main room.

Meanwhile, Batman was having a conversation with the Justice League about what to do with the young unknown once they got their answers. Questioning and observations can only go so far before they must think of having the young unknown stay with them for an indefinite amount of time. The teams, Young Justice and Teen Titans, were already filled with enough strong individuals. So, placing the young unknown with them was a little overkill says Flash as he pointed out 'the kid could go toe-to-toe with Supes'.

Which was true as all of them could sense the power radiating of the young unknown at a level equal to Superman. However, that is what they felt when he was docile and not when provoked into a fight. There was no telling how much his power would rise when he fought seriously as Superman was as strong as he needs to be but the young unknown could be stronger—there will always be someone better.

Nevertheless, it was a concerning matter that was brought up and needed to be dealt with before it could escalade into something even more dangerous.

"How bout we let the kid go?" asked Flash which earned him an instant glare from Batman and several other looks. "Well, it was worth a shot" he conceded with a shrug.

"Actually, he may have a point" said John Stewart which surprised many and caused Batman to raise an eyebrow. "We cannot control the child right now and it's not like we can't keep an eye on him" he explained with the simplest of logic.

"Still, it doesn't make him less of a danger if we put surveillance on him" said Hal Jordan as he got a grunt from Batman. The little tyke was just too powerful for his taste. There was no doubt that their enemies won't sit idle while a walking powerhouse, on par with the Justice League, is roaming the world.

"That is what the questioning and observations are for" said Batman as he reinforced the fact that they needed to know as much of the young unknown as possible and determine if he was a serious threat. "And if he turns out to be even the slightest mortal, he will have a weakness" he stated which got some winces and a flinch from the heroes in the Watch Tower.

"Well, he gets hungry and that's as mortal as a kid could get in my book" says Flash as he lived for food considering his high metabolism and the need for nutrients to keep him from passing out when it comes to his super speed.

"He could be faking it, many can be self-sustaining and only eat to keep up appearances" rebutted Batman as several technology-enhanced individuals came to their assembled minds.

"Point" agreed Hawkgirl, "However, they may have to eat to keep the power source of their functioning" she said to which Wonder Woman made a comment that countered what Batman had stated.

"And eating doesn't necessarily mean they only eat meats, vegetables, and grains" Wonder Woman added as many of the Justice League eat just about anything as a source of power.

"So, does that mean I am right?" asked Flash as he was the one to bring it upon in the first place and the others had elaborated on it.

"Only partially, we must find and analyze his power source, if that is the case, which means questioning and observations" replied Batman as he basically won the debate because it all boiled down to figuring the young unknown out. And the only way to do that is by investigating by subtle or direct means.

"Okay, okay, you win" conceded Flash with his hands raised in defeat. Really, he didn't have a chance against someone who was a detective and an infamous one among villainous masterminds that are on par with Lex Luther.

"Is he fit for transport, then?" inquired Martian Man Hunter as he had been quite until just then, wondering if the young child will go as peacefully with them as he did with the team of young heroes.

"Yes" responded Batman before he backed away from the monitor to retrieve the young unknown from the kitchen where he had heard light conversation.

His walk was very short as the kitchen wasn't far away but his steps were quiet and hadn't attracted attention to himself yet. His brow rose as he came close enough to hear the words floating from Kid Flash and the responses of the young unknown.

"Do you know where you came from?" asked Kid Flash as falling out of the sky wasn't much of as place as it was a happenstance.

 ** _"We doubt you would know if we told you"_** replied Kurama in a deeper tone of voice that made to atmosphere feel weighted in some way.

"And what if we did?" continued Kid Flash and there was a brief pause as Batman could only assume with the protégés were nodding their heads in agreement. "The world is a big place" he reasoned.

 ** _"Fine"_** said Kurama with another pause to breathe in, **_"We come from the Elemental Nations"_** they breathed out; unable to elaborate any further as Miss Martian interrupted with a gasp of recognition.

"I know of place called that" she exclaimed with a bit of excitement. "The planet was unknown but the lands were called the Elemental Nations" she explained earning looks of confusion from all around.

 ** _"And how do you know that?"_** questioned Kurama with an edge of aggression, that put the team and Batman on edge, but it quickly evaporated into confusion as she spoke further.

"Our archives descried the inhabitants as shadow people since they kept their homes and villages hidden in the shade of the environment" she continued as Earth wasn't the only planet to go into space exploration and they kept records of such ventures. Martian Man Hunter would have never guessed and either would Batman or the team of teenagers.

 ** _"We are pretty sure we would remember green humans floating around"_** said Kurama which was immediately reproached by Aqualad.

"Maybe you weren't born then?" inquired Aqualad as the young child was 12-years-old and there was only so much they could remember despite green humans being unusual. Nevertheless, he received a growl for his troubles.

 ** _"That is impossible! we were there in the beginning of its creation"_** growled Kurama which made the kitchen plummet into silence. No one breathed for several seconds as they processed the information. Though it was more like a revelation that they had a difficult time believing. Or more accurately, they didn't want to think of what the young unknown's words implied.

"BUT YOU'RE TWELVE!" shouted Kid Flash as his outburst could have rattled the hanging pots and pans if he had been any louder. But all he did was shatter the silence that fell over the group of teenagers who gasped upon regaining their sense of reality.

"A-And the planet has been inhabited well over some t-thousand years" said Miss Martian as her mind felt like it had been drenched in cold water and was numb. A child that looked way younger than Robin was older than she was by leaps and bounds.

"Do you imply that you are spiritual being of divine powers?" asked Aqualad as he was out of his depth like Robin and Superboy as the only thing that could come close to that line of thought was Superman and he was leagues below that line. After all, he was still a mortal despite coming from a different planet.

 ** _"Of course, not"_** snorted Kurama as their blue-slit eyes glanced off to the side, spotting Batman in their peripheral vision. They gave him a little smile that looked innocent but their eyes sparked with deceit, giving Batman the incentive to be ready for anything that could happen next.

"Then, what are you?" questioned Robin as his senses were acting just like Batman's, readying himself for anything. It was as subtle as the young unknown picking up the black staff whom began twirling it once again. The other teenagers caught on soon enough was the atmosphere grew incredibly tense.

A pause in all motion came from Kurama before a wide, face-splitting smile spread across their face. It was the only warning they had before the event to unraveled before their eyes.

 **"WE ARE THE SAGE OF THE NINE PATHS- DATTEBAYO!"** shouted Naruto as their tone grew higher pitched while their hands flew up into a strange sign.

Moments after the hands came together, a massive burst of golden aura spread out and consumed Naruto, transforming back into the enormous golden fox. They proceeded to tear through the cave in a show of magnificent strength and destruction. Debris was falling by the ton from all angles causing swearing from Batman and yells of alarms from the team of teenagers. They had underestimated what the giant golden fox was capable of and how far they were willing to go for their unknown goals.

Though, if they were expecting them to have bad intentions, the Justice League and Young Justice were wrong in that regard. They didn't want to be affiliated with no one of this world and only wanted to explore. Plus, this world already had a mean of defense and they had their fill on saving the world countless times where they had come from. If anything, they were rather impulsive when it came to meeting the Justice League.

But they digress, it was the time for leaving the cave. Their act was up and they were bored with Young Justice and were not bound to the rules the Justice League followed.

 **"CATCH YOU GUYS NEVER!"** yelled Naruto as they propelled themselves from the top of the mountain to land on the ocean below with a deafening, bone-rattling impact. Miraculously, none were killed in their departure from the cave or the people who lived in the town nearby. They, the giant golden fox, were just that ridiculously lucky.

However, knowing that the team of teenagers would recover and come after them with reinforcements, the giant golden fox sprinted across the ocean quickly and gracefully. Their nine tails swooshed in the wind as their paws only contacted the surface of the water; never sinking below an inch or giving up speed.

Meanwhile, Miss Martian had saved her teammates and Batman from serious injury by using her telekinesis. The rubble was moved out of the way swiftly as the Robin and Kid Flash groan from minor aches and pains. Aqualad and Superboy had coughing fit as the dust settled.

"Well, that became a total disaster" said Kid Flash as he made sure nothing on his person was broken which thankfully wasn't the case.

"Yep, definitely didn't feel the aster in that moment" commented Robin as he cracked his back with a relieved sigh.

Before anyone else could speak or otherwise, Batman let out a very agitated growl and tapped into his communications to the Watch Tower than were hidden within his cowl and suit.

" We have a situation"

"That was fun while it lasted" said Naruto as he opened his blue eyes and stood from the stone gargoyle he was perched on. Four other people mimicked his action from different stone creatures, looking down on the dark city below them.

Originally, he and the other four were in another time and another world fighting in the Fourth Shinobi War. Everything was going well and good until the Gedo Statue showed up and ruined everything. Things exceled quite quickly after that, a lot went down and the true mastermind was revealed. Kaguya Otsutsuki, the cause of all their strife, was a tough woman to beat. Luckily, they weren't dead after he launched a super-charged tailed-beast bomb as a counterattack. Instead, they were sent through a rift in space.

Being deemed the leader by default, Naruto had to make sure they survive in the world they found themselves in by doing some recon. Floating through the vacuum of spaces was how they were sent here, crashing into a space station was lucky break. The Justice League were off put by his arrival and didn't think he had any passengers.

They stayed well-hidden while he gathered information, disguising themselves as inanimate objects and sticking to the darkest shadows. When it came to the escape pod, they henged into scrolls that was kept safely in his weapon holsters. He created a shadow clone shortly after he landed on the ocean, allowing Kurama to take over and employ the clone as he saw fit while he himself headed toward the nearest land mass. With his luck, they made it to a city named Gotham.

Kurama had done a good job portraying him as a split persona in one body. Though he could have gone without all the shouting, they managed to learn a lot more about the Justice League and their faucets. Nothing to worry about as they were jounin level in power and intelligence but genin in experience.

" Kurama should be back in half an hour" said Naruto as he surveyed the city along with the other four. Really, they were his family and his precious people.

" Will we ever return?" asked Gaara as his pale teal eyes shifting from the city below to the night sky. The stars could barely be seen due to the lights given off by the city. But, the ones he could see were still nice to look at.

"I don't know" answered Naruto as summoning the toads didn't work and they didn't have a certain eye to transport them back. "But I'll find a way back, and if not, we'll make do with what we have" he said with a determined look entering his eyes.

"What a drag…" spoke Shikamaru as he lit a cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke. " You need to learn how to relax, Naruto" he added with another puff of smoke and a lazy gaze.

" Yosh! you have done much for us through your flames of youth" exclaimed Rock Lee, posing as dramatic as his mentor. " But, you need rest to keep your flames bright" he agreed with Shikamaru. Naruto looked dead on his feet and had expanded a lot of chakra sustaining Kurama's form beyond his limits.

" I'll be fine" responded Naruto with a dismissive wave of his hand. But, Yamato was having none of it as he got extremely close to Naruto and had his eyes straining open to their fullest.

" You need sleep" said Yamato which startled Naruto who then nodded his head rapidly causing him to back off of their de facto leader with a sigh. " You can't keep going in your condition" he continued as the price for their survival was a combination of luck, natural chakra, and the mysterious abilities of Naruto's sage of six paths mode he had yet to fully understand.

" Meh, being a kid again isn't all that bad" replied Naruto with a one-shouldered shrug as he kept his senses peeled for Kurama and any other danger that may present itself.

" You won't be able to reach the counter of any ramen shop" stated Shikamaru with a hint of amusement when a look of absolute horror crossed Naruto's whiskered face.

" OH, KAMI!" Naruto shouted as the realization struck him like a lightning jutsu. " My life is over" he moaned soon after which lightened the mood due to his over exaggeration when it comes to ramen.

" Calm yourself, Naruto" spoke Gaara as he put a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder, bringing the young shinobi out of his sulking. " They have stools for a reason" he reasoned and a rather odd sentence coming from the quite Kazekage.

" You're right" said Naruto with a smile to his friend and brother for successfully cheering his spirits. " So you can stuff it, Shikamaru" he says as he throws a weak glare at the smirking Nara.

" Hai, Fishcake-sama" said Shikamaru which earned him a good thump on his head that sent him crashing into the stone gargoyle he was standing on. The stone cracked and chipped in several places as Naruto looked mighty upset with his fist still raised for another strike.

" It's _Hokage-sama_ to you, you jerk!" shouted Naruto as he thumped Shikamaru on the head again for good measure, making the poor shinobi break the gargoyle into pieces by the harsh impart. Lucky for them, the sidewalks were clear at that very moment and the falling stone didn't hit anyone.

Shaking his head at the antics before him, Yamato turned his attention to the streets below. He spotted a tall, six-story inn [Hotel] a few blocks away that looked decent enough for a few nights rest.

" That looks suitable" said Gaara as he had left Naruto's side to survey the tall inn that Tenzo was staring at. It was a lot more furbished and refined than the inns within Suna and Konoha.

" Then it is where we will rest" responded Yamato with a resolute nod while Rock Lee was lecturing Naruto and Shikamaru on the flames of youth being used more productive than arguing amongst each other. Naruto looked ashamed of his actions while Shikamaru looked only vaguely so or was too lazy to show his shame.

A poof of smoke appeared around Naruto after Rock Lee was done reprimanding him and Shikamaru. A heavy object settle across his body as Kurama decided to arrive atop Naruto , crashing him with his unbearable weight.

" GET OFF ME, STUPID FOX!" shouted Naruto. Though happy that his friend and partner was unharmed, Naruto was about to lose a lung to the pressure and would greatly appreciate it if the fox would move off him.

 ** _" I don't hear a 'please'"_** growled Kurama as Naruto was quite comfortable and he had half a mind to stay right where he was just to annoy the kit. But, after a few futile attempts and a quite plead, Kurama let the kit get up with a snort.

" Now" spoke Naruto with a sigh of relief, " I could use some sleep…" he trailed as his body collapsed since he had been running on fumes until that point. His friends, brother, and tenant shook their heads at the stubbornness of their orange hokage.

" It's a wonder how you still live with that head of yours" said Shikamaru as he stomped out his cigarette that had miraculously survived his tussle with Naruto. Then he proceeded to hoist the knucklehead ninja onto his back with the help of Rock Lee.

" Kit got himself really messed up" commented Kurama as he stretched while eyeballing the unconscious blonde that used to be a 17-year-old teenager. They still couldn't figure out how he managed to de-age himself. Or, if it was a side effect using natural chakra, yin-yang chakra, and the energies present in this world together for extended periods of time. Only time will tell if it was temporary or permanent.

" I agree" stated Rock Lee as he copied Kurama with stretching out his muscles, having sat and stood idle for a time caused muscle cramps and popping joints. " And I worry about his mental health" he added.

" Believe in Naruto like he believed in us" said Gaara as many had placed their hopes and dreams on his fellow kage's shoulders and he has yet to disappoint anyone.

" Yosh! You're right" exclaimed Rock Lee as the flames of youth were about to enter his eyes and a tirade of youthful proportions on his tongue yet was interrupted by Yamato .

" I think its best that you save your energy for tomorrow" says Yamato with Shikamaru nodding in agreement.

" Let's go" said Shikamaru before vanishing an a swirl of leaves which was followed by more leaves and a swirl of sand in the direction of the tall inn.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Ceramic Shenanigans!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Naruto, The Justice League, Young Justice, or Teen Titans in the work. None mentioned in this story belong to me and no OCs shall be present._**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Naruto & Kurama: Sage of the Nine Paths!

* * *

There was a lot to say but so little could describe how different worlds, universes, and dimensions, worked or were connected to each other. Some theorized that all could be likened to a large tree. Everything was connected to the trunk of the tree as a central point that links the roots and the branches together. A certain unity that many people attempt to mimic while others tried to create a perfect world based off the concept of trees and their utter bliss.

However, if one were to ask him of his opinion regarding trees, Naruto would tell them that they reminded him of home and ridiculously, powerful megalomaniacs. It didn't help that his last memories of his home were of a giant tree with the power to cast a 'perfect world' and having to defeat a woman who was bent on destroying everything in the end. Fortunately, the war was pretty much over after one last epic battle that caused for some new, geographic maps.

But then Kami had to get involved and he cursed his impossible possibility ability as it sent him and his friends into a space rift. It popped up out of nowhere, straight from left field, and he was hard pressed to keep himself and the others alive while they were transported to who-knows-where.

He probably overextended his chakras, but Naruto was sure it also had something to do with the multitude of foreign energies that mingled with his own upon exiting the space rift. It was the only explanation he was willing to stick with as this world's energies had unknown side effects that contributed to his de-aging. Shikamaru thought it was more like his cells were supercharged with so much energy and chakra they kicked his regeneration into high gear. It happened so fast that his body could only react by giving him more youthful features that any of them bargained for.

In short, Naruto's massive chakra reserves were introduced to more potent energies causing his regeneration trait to make every cell of his body become younger. Thankfully, his mind was still contact and all his precious memories weren't forgotten. Though Naruto was sure that some other scientific or logical explanation could describe his condition a lot better. But, until then, he will stick to the one that was easier to explain in simple words than medical knowhow—that was Sakura's and granny Tsunade's field of expertise.

Currently, Naruto wished his female teammate and friend was in the hotel with them as the unknown energies from this world was making him feel very sick and tired. He had really been pushing his limits when he sent Kurama out in full Tailed-Beast Mode. They could only maintain his giant form for five minutes together and being apart over a large distance had been extremely taxing. So, it was no wonder he managed to catch a fever soon after he collapsed.

" Kami, why does he have to be so stubborn?" asked Yamato to no one in particular as he watched Shikamaru place Naruto on one of the two beds in the—nicely decorated and cozy- hotel room.

" Because it is in his nature" quietly answered Gaara as he took the other bed by sitting on its edge and letting his large gourd slip off his back with a soft -thump- on the tan and red comforter. " Without it, he would give up too easily and I wouldn't be who I am today" he concluded by closing his pale teal eyes with an easy sigh. The bed was quite comfortable—much better than anything in Suna.

" That is true, his stubbornness keeps him youthful and determined" said Rock Lee as he stepped out of the bathroom in a new set of forest-green spandex and orange legwarmers. A towel hung from his neck as his bowl-cut, black hair was still wet from the shower he had taken.

" Don't forget being troublesome too" added Shikamaru as he wanted to lit another cigarette but the hotel had a no-smoking policy and settled for staring out the wide window. The view was nice but clouds were still his favorite to look at.

" And you're… still a … jerk" weakly said Naruto as he woke with enough awareness to catch that tail end of their conversation. He felt trapped in his own skin, coldness striking at his core and his skin hot as a baking dessert. Never did his body go through such an internal beating.

His words caught the attention of Kurama as he had yet to retreat into Naruto's opened seal. Using a henged shadow clone to appear as he would in Naruto's mindscape, Kurama maintained a size of a fully-grown Akamaru or an average horse.

Surprisingly, no one minded a crimson-orange fox that was taller than a human male. Must have seen crazier judging by the news of maniacs with strange powers bent on world domination. It was a wonder how people didn't freak at the large fox. Then again, Kurama acted calm and mildly-annoyed nowadays.

 ** _" And you're still an idiotic brat"_** drawled Kurama as he laid himself around Naruto like the protective spirit he seemingly appeared but they knew he was anything but divine. His crimson-slit eyes peered down at Naruto with a look that spoke many volumes of how foolish he had been.

" Don't be… like that…" breathed Naruto while raising his small hand to tap Kurama on his wet nose, earning a loud, uncaring snort from the large fox.

 ** _" Well, someone has to tell you when you're being stupid"_** said Kurama as he smothered Naruto with his nine tails out of retaliation. The cursing, swears, and flailing limbs of an indignant blonde idiot were satisfying. It also helped to satiate his subdued sadistic streak a tiny bit ** _. " And stop your insistent whining"_** he added with a huff of hot air.

Shoving and spitting out fur from nine tails, Naruto shouted at his partner and tenant, " YOU TRIED TO SMOTHER ME!" he shouted with a positively vexed expression. Though he quickly quieted down when loud thumping and yelling for him to be quiet was heard through the hotel walls.

 ** _" What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger"_** responded Kurama with a small smirk at getting Naruto agitated so quickly. At least he still has the energy to argue and that was a good sign because it was his way of relieving the tension that settled over his friends.

Useless banter, although quite humorous, was a good distraction from stressful thoughts. And before they could continue with their conversation, Yamato cut them off with a clap of his hands.

" Okay, that's enough for one night" said Yamato even though Naruto and Kurama silently auguring with their intense glares at each other. There was no real heat behind their glaze but Yamato was having none of it and used his own intense stare. "Stop now or you won't get ramen in the morning" he commanded which promptly shutdown the battle of wills between human and demon.

" Why does everyone… hold my love of ramen… as a bargaining chip?" questioned Naruto, a little out of breathe from the attempted smothering and fever. No one outright responded as it wasn't a question but more a fact that everyone just accepted. Ramen could make Naruto do almost anything. Almost, as in there being something greater than even ramen that had Naruto putting in one-hundred percent effort. Something Shikamaru sarcastically pointed out.

" I guess your precious people are just chopped liver" commented Shikamaru breathing out a sigh as he could really go for a cigarette at that very moment. But, he had to make do with clean, conditioned air for the time being. Or he could step outside but that was too much work for a lazy Nara such as himself.

" Oh yeah… there's that too…" Naruto trailed as sleep was creeping up on him as Rock Lee settled in an arm chair for the night while Gaara laid down on the bed and was asleep before anyone could say otherwise.

All of them were drop-dead-tired and agreed to continue future discussions in the morning.

…

…

…

Batman was not in a good mood when he returned to his base of operations. He had contacted the Watch Tower then went to stop the giant golden fox with team of protégés. But, upon rushing out of the base to the coast, the giant golden fox was gone in a span of seconds. Flickering in rapid movement, the giant golden fox had vanished from the sensors that survived the ordeal and their field of sight. Not even Kid Flash could see where the fox went once he raced out onto the ocean to follow or Miss Martian's telepathy to pick up on its thoughts.

To add insult to injury, the giant golden fox was probably hiding somewhere in Gotham—his own territory- as it was the city the fox had been closest to. Also, Gotham was the perfect place to hide as the giant golden fox could shift into a 12-year-old boy that could go unbothered and undisturbed by the city-goers. However, his skills of being a detective were most infamous among the masses.

" Computer, search all surveillance for anything out of the ordinary within the last hour" stated Batman as he pulled off his dark cowl to reveal a rather handsome man with an unpleasant scowl. He proceeded to sit down in the leather chair in front of the large monitor, typing away at the wide keyboard to narrow down the search.

An elderly man stepped out of the shadows behind him, carrying a tray with a ceramic cup of streaming, black coffee. He had entered through the door that connected the ominous cave to the mansion belong to the dark detective publicly known by his secret identity- Bruce Wayne, a billionaire bachelor and businessman.

" A new case, Master Bruce?" inquired the butler in a polite English accent while setting the cup coffee to the said of the scowling man whose face softened only slightly at hearing the butler's voice. He was like a second father to him.

" Something like that, Alfred" responded Batman before taking a sip from the steaming cup of must appreciated coffee.

" Pardon me, Master Bruce, but your expression and tone of voice says there is more than ' something like that" said the newly dubbed Alfred since he could read Bruce better than most people considering he had practically raised him.

" It's nothing to be concerned about" stated Batman as he was in no mood to explain and unwillingly for Alfred to worry over something he could take care of himself. The elderly man had enough grey hair and he didn't want to added anymore in regards to his personal safety and wellbeing.

" If you say so, Master Bruce" replied Alfred in a tone that conveyed that he would know sooner or later as opposed to never. " Just be sure not to stay up too later, you have a conference tomorrow at seven and a charity event at nine" he added before leaving from which he came.

Batman made no motion or noise that he had heard Alfred as the computer showed street cameras displaying a crimson-orange fox the size of a horse and one of the four group of individuals carrying the young unknown on their back. Judging by their attire, he would say that all five of them were connected in some way— either by organization, affiliation, or force.

He could also tell that they were headed to a hotel a few blocks away as there was no doubt they were tired from the sagging shoulders and wary, yet loose, formation they set around the young unknown. All he needed was the address but he knew that there was likely to be a violent confrontation. So, despite wanting to get down to business, Batman was tired also and it would do him no good functioning on fumes of energy.

Finishing his cup of coffee, Batman stood from his chair and got ready for bed. Surprisingly, there was no crime to be had tonight which was more suspicious than miraculous. He'll have to added that for his list of things-to-do in the morning.

…

…

…

The following morning was strangely peaceful as Naruto was still cuddled Kurama's tails like a cotton-stuffed animal. Needless to say, the large nine-tailed fox was agitated by the 12-year-old brat drooling on his crimson-orange fur while everyone else had gotten up to have breakfast. They had graciously left him numerous plates of savory meats and multiple stakes of a simple breakfast for Naruto when he wakes up.

Though he would never mention it out loud, Kurama had been just as worried as everyone else when it came to Naruto and his unwanted condition. He seemed even more childish than before but he couldn't blame Naruto for indulging in immature urges that he was denied as an actual brat in the past. Not to mention that Naruto awakened a sense of protectiveness—more like a possessive instinct—as he had been a part of him for a long time. He couldn't escape the urge to make sure the brat was okay because their lives depended on each other.

Lucky for them, Kurama didn't care for the seal still linking him to Naruto together in such a way. Everyone knew that if it wasn't for his boundless chakra, the brat would have died long ago and he would free to ravage the lands as malicious demon construct of chakra.

 ** _" Wake up already"_** growled Kurama as he wasn't used to being alone with his thoughts since he had been sealed within Naruto. Their thoughts mingled so often that he managed to forgot what a silent mind was like.

He nudged his wet nose against Naruto's warm side roughly, earning an irritated groan and fluttering blue-slit eyes. From what he could see, Naruto looked a lot better than yesterday as sleep remedied his extreme exhaustion.

" Go away…" mumbled Naruto as he moved away from the wet nose probing his side and consequently rolled right off the bed and on to the carpeted floor. He looked mighty disgruntled when he propped himself up on his elbows while one hand tiredly rubbed at his head. " Stupid, … sadistic fuzzball" he grumbled before the sweet smell of food hit his nose.

 ** _" You know it"_** said Kurama as he took the insult in stride with a stretch and then a gracefully leap to the plates of meat he had been eye-balling for the past three hours. Besides, he could always get the brat back later at the utmost amusement.

" I'm guessing the others are for me" says Naruto before he promptly dig into his meals after giving thanks.

 ** _" Whose else would it be, Gaki?"_** sarcastically asked Kurama as he tore through a plate of nicely done sausages. And being so close to Naruto as he ate, the blonde brat decided to plant his fist on the fox's head, crashing his muzzle through the ceramic plate and wooden table.

" I don't… appreciate your… attitude" said Naruto as he was quite satisfied at how Kurama made an impression on the floor, looking almost comical if not for the malicious scowl.

 ** _" And I don't appreciate your existence…"_** stated Kurama before he pounced on Naruto who gave a yelp of shock at the heavy weight colliding with his side. **_" DIE!"_** he shouted as he 'playfully' bit at limbs within the range of his razor-sharp teeth.

" STUPID FOX!"

 ** _" STUPID BRAT!"_**

Indeed, the morning was somewhat peaceful.

…

…

…

" You supposed to watch him, not harm him" reprimanded Yamato to Kurama, who had the decency to look ashamed, but the victorious, barely-concealed smirk spoke otherwise while Shikamaru sighed out 'troublesome idiots'.

" If you wish to unleash your youths, please do so outside" said Rock Lee as he and Gaara took in the state of their room. " I don't want us to get kicked out" he added while picking up the remnants of ceramic plates and tossed them into a trash bin next to a broken table.

" He started it!" childishly proclaimed Naruto with crossed arms, a pout, and a tepid glare shot at the amused crimson-orange fox.

 ** _" And I also finished it"_** said Kurama with the slight smirk still on his muzzle which irritated the 12-year-old brat. The blonde was about to retort but was stopped by the fifth kazekage.

" To the matter at hand" interjected Gaara, grabbing the attention of his fellow kage and fox. " We found out that this city belongs to a man called the Dark Knight" he continued which meant that they should move locations as soon as possible.

" Yosh! It is no doubt he is the one that came after you" said Rock Lee as Kurama had shared his endeavors with them, before Naruto woke up, in the early morning.

" Then… we have to move" stated Naruto as his fever had cooled down over the night and all he had was a sore throat and a little weakness in his muscles. They all agreed with him and made the effort to clean up the room before leaving.

But Yamato, being the guardian of the seventh hokage, shook his head at the blonde whom was breathless by the time they were done straightening the room. He beckoned for Naruto to climb on his back so they could leave as silently as they came. However, Kurama beat him to the punch and allowed Naruto to hitch a ride on him as a subtle apology.

" Thanks, fuzzball" says Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Kurama's broad neck and pressed his body close so not to fly off when the fox preformed shunshin (body flicker).

 ** _" You're welcome, brat"_** replied Kurama before everyone vanished from the hotel room like they were never there.

…

…

…

It was weird how people get the sense of certain places always being in a certain time of day. Going to a favorite diner at the early hours of the morning, the park at the relaxing hours of the evening, and hitting the clubs at the stroke of midnight. There were also parts of a city that seemed eternally dark or light, either by the bleak coloring of the brick buildings or the ever-present lights illuminating the surrounding area.

In this instance, Gotham seemed like a city embraced by the night and a never-ending darkness that creeped just below the surface. No matter how long someone had lived in the city, there was always a sense of something foreboding and dangerous. It caused a lot of paranoia, many police reports, and a high amount of coffee being consumed daily.

Speaking of which, a steaming ceramic cup of coffee sat on the desk of an office building. The black liquid it contained, rippled with every footstep that passed by on a busy and full schedule of activity. No one bothered to take a sip as it was left forgotten by an inexperienced intern who wanted to please their superiors. But, as time wore on, the gentle ripples of coffee became unstable, jumping into the air as if to escape its ceramic confines.

People of the office building felt a series of vibrations shake the floor they stood upon. Everyone stopped for several heartbeats as a hush of silence fell over them. Trying to figure out where the rumbling was coming from, no one was prepared for the deafening noise that followed second after the lull in activity.

Miraculously, the ceramic cup of coffee survived the spray of glass as the noise blew out the windows and people bumping against the desk amongst the insuring chaos. Plaster fell from above and cracks appeared on cement walls, shouting could be heard from the streets below as the general populace ran from the source of destruction. The focal point being a brawl between two powerful individuals. However, it wasn't the typical fight of Batman against one his known enemies.

No, it was a fight between Batman and a 12-year-old blonde boy.

And the blonde kid was winning by beating the Dark Knight into the asphalt. It looked almost one-sided as the kid should no visible effort in taking down Batman with a few powerful punches to the abdomen. Looking more like a scene reminiscent of Bane confronting Batman, a few reporters took the opportunity broadcast the fight. They wondered who the kid was, where he came from, and why he was yelling about ramen.

" ALL I WANTED WAS RAMEN!" yelled the 12-year-old blonde boy with an absolutely thunderous expression. It was understandable, for a select few, why the kid made such a big deal about a cup of noodles. He worshipped ramen like a religion and was the only thing, besides his precious people, that made him pissed if any harm came to it.

" At least we tried to warn him" said Shikamaru as he stood off to the side with the others and panicked bystanders. He had lit a cigarette the moment they had left the hotel and had been smoking for a good while.

" But he did not take it seriously" commented Gaara calmly as he made no attempt to stop Naruto's raging tirade while Rock Lee was starry-eyed at seeing the dark knight knew the wonders of spandex and its many youthful attributes.

 ** _" Serves him right"_** snorted Kurama as he could feel the utter rage coming off his used-to-be jailer. Not even he would get in the middle of Naruto and his favorite food. Anyone who did had a death wish or was extremely unfortunate.

 **( Several minutes ago…)**

Naruto was happily slurping away at his cup of streaming noodles. They had stopped on their way out at a store for ramen. Or more accurately, Naruto demanded they stop to get ramen as he had no clue when he would be graced with 'food of the gods' again. He pestered them until they all decided to get ramen so he could stop his whining.

 ** _" Are you happy now?"_** grumbled Kurama as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He hoped the blonde brat didn't spill any of the broth on his crimson-orange fur because the smell was hard to get rid of.

" Very" came from muffled reply as Naruto was busy stuffing his face with his favorite food. His friends were thankfully used to his less-than-proper way of eating and generally ignored the flying bits of noodles.

Yamato, who was at the front of the leaping group, raised his hand as a gesture to halt. He could hear a strange sound among the bustling city below them. It was coming their way at a fast rate and became visible from across the gap of the rooftops a few meters away.

" Do you hear that?" asked Yamato as he glanced behind him to get a confirmation.

" Sounds like metal cutting through air" drawled Shikamaru as it sounded like a kunai the closer it got, which, would be bad if it managed to contact with any of them.

" But there is something else too" said Gaara as his hearing was better than most of the group. There was the distinct -thuwip- of wire being launched alongside the metal object headed their way. " The sound of wire" he stated.

Usually, when a spool of thin metal was involved, that meant it was a trap set up in front of them. There was no telling if it was just one person or a group as big as their own.

" Then we must proceed with caution" said Rock Lee as he took the words of his friends to heart and scanned the rooftops for any places that could be used for surprise attacks or ambushes. But before they could anything further, the object of their conversation hit its mark.

A silence fell over the group as they looked to where the strange-looking kunai landed. A spring of warm broth sprang from Naruto's cup of ramen. Multiple veins of irritation popped up on the blonde's temple and steadily climbing to fury.

" Now, Naruto-" said Yamato as he could see the expression on Naruto's face turning into something ugly.

" Oh…"

" Calm down" drawled Shikamaru even though it was useless.

" Freakin'…"

" I fear something bad will happen" commented Rock Lee as killing intent filled the air

"Indeed" agreed Gaara as he calmly took a few steps back.

" Hell..."

" You better run while you still can" warned Shikamaru to the dark knight before stepping back.

" No!"

 ** _" Too late"_** snorted Kurama as he and the others watched as Naruto launch himself at the Dark Knight who happened to use his grappling hook on the unfortunate cup of ramen.

Hell hath no fury like a Uzumaki scorned.

…

…

…

 **(Presently…)**

" We should probably stop him before things get worse" spoke Yamato as things would get out-of-hand whenever Naruto began fighting. He got nods of agreement from Gaara, and Rock Lee as Shikamura was too lazy to interfere and Kurama stayed behind to continue watching the amusing scene.

" How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed out as he blew a cloud of smoke into the Kurama huffed a bark of laughter at the scene unraveling before him.

It took a cast of wood, sand, and one Rock Lee encasing Naruto in a headlock to stop his next punch. Their expressions were instantly strained because Naruto really wanted to bring his fist down on the one who incurred his wrath.

" Come one, just one more punch" whined Naruto as his clenched hand visibly glowed with wisps of golden chakra. Something that would undoubtedly incapacitate the dark knight if it connected with his armored stomach.

" Please do not harm the Dark Knight" pleaded Rock Lee with his big dough eyes staring down at Naruto. Few knew of the wonders spandex gifted the wearer.

" We are supposed to be leaving, not causing a scene" stated Yamato as the assaulted Batman gathered his bearings and wondered if the young unknown could give Superman a tough time.

" Stop with the puppy eye no jutsu, Bushy-brows " said Naruto as the technique was working on him since his muscles marginally relaxed.

" Not until you lower your fist of fury" refuted Rock Lee as he intensified his puppy eye no jutsu by adding restrained tears to the corners of his eyes.

" But I still didn't get an apology" argued Naruto as his powerful fist was oh, so close to giving the dark knight more blue than black color scheme. He was also set on seeing the spandex-wearing knight apologize.

Gaara, having enough of the whole ordeal, decided to placate Naruto quickly with simple reasoning and a kind reminder.

" This violence is not what Lord Jiraiya taught you" Gaara reasoned with his sand receding just enough for him to put an unperturbed hand on Naruto's shoulder . " And you always can get more ramen later" he added as he pulled that card whenever Naruto became unnecessarily vicious.

" You're right" sighed Naruto as he calmed down as swiftly as he was worked up. " We'll get ramen at our next stop" he exclaimed with all the brilliance of the sun and had his friends developing a droplet of sweat at their temple. Only ramen could fix a problem involving ramen.

As the group of shinobi conversed, Batman made a quick getaway by throwing down a smoke pellet. It covered the surrounding area, making the gathered crowd cough and wave their hands in front of their face to dispel the white cloud. It caused Kurama and Naruto to sneeze while they used the cover provided to make their own escape. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Batman, the 12-year-old blonde boy, and his convoy of friends.

A lone ceramic cup of coffee sat cooling on an office deck, thanking the gods above for its survival.

…

…

…

" Sir?" questioned Alfred as he had been dusting the many artifacts and trinkets the cave before the dark knight came hobbling in.

" It's nothing, Alfred" said Batman as he ripped off his cowl with a grunt and sat down in the leather chair in front of the wide monitor.

" Should I fetch the first aid, Master Bruce? Alfred continued to inquire as he was already halfway across the cave to grab the medium-sized white case.

" No" replied Batman while he typed in the information he gathered from his confrontation with the young unknown in a newly opened file.

" Are you sure?" pushed Alfred as the first aid kit was in his right hand. Then, he proceeded to step beside the seated owner of the manor, looking as nonchalant and unbothered as ever when he chopped the seated man in the stomach.

Batman hunched over with a pained grunt and an absolutely, murderous look in his eyes as he glazed at his butler. However, he knew he was being short with Alfred, and so, his heated gaze didn't last for very long.

" I did see the news, Master Bruce" stated Alfred as he emitted the slightest hint of satisfaction and amusement.

" Fine" conceded Batman as he took the first aid from his butler. The information he had could wait for a few seconds.

" And you _will_ be eating lunch, Master Bruce" spoke Alfred with a certain tone that left no room for argument as the man in the leather chair had skipped eating this morning in favor of tracking the powerful, young boy.

Make that few seconds into a few hours.

…

…

…

" I wonder where to go next" Naruto wondered aloud as he sped across the bridge leading out of Gotham City, paying no heed to the atrocious traffic as he just flipped over the varying cars and dodged commercial trucks.

" Some place secluded would be good" said Yamato as he was not looking forward to anymore encounters with this Justice League his hokage had mentioned that the dark knight was a part of.

" We don't know this world that well enough to make sure it's secure if we find such a place " spoke Shikamaru as he leaped over a convertible with a little more chakra added to his legs. He was confident that the metal vehicle was well over the speed limit.

" Then we must work harder to find one" exclaimed Rock Lee as he run beside Gaara who decided to dash along with them than use his sand. Lee thought the kazekage was being very cool for using his youthful energy to increase his physical strength. Nothing shows sure good result like hard work.

 ** _" Or die of chakra exhaustion"_** tsked Kurama as he bulldozed all that was in his way with no care to the shouting, cursing, and swearing thrown at him. They managed to stroke his pride and ego as he liked to indulge in his malicious side when the negativity as higher than normal. And boy, was this world packed full of the stuff.

" Come on Kurama, don't be like that" said Naruto as he glanced over his shoulder at the horse-sized fox. " Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked with his 'innocent' smile that had an added charm to it because of his bewitched state.

 ** _" It took an indefinite vacation from your stupidity"_** Kurama drawled, earning a ' Stupid Fuzzball' from his jinchūriki while he shoved a truck, a few cars, and a shorter, yellow truck nearly off the side of the bridge. Or maybe it was a bus as it was filled with tiny, screaming humans.

" That wasn't very nice" reprimanded Yamato, referring to the pushed vehicles, as his face immediately transformed into his fear face or ghoul-eyes no jutsu. It sent shivers down Naruto's spine even though it wasn't directed at him and caused Kurama a hint of nervousness at how the wood-user silently and effortlessly slide up behind him in all his creepy glory.

 ** _" It's not my fault they were in the way"_** Kurama tried to justify as his tails betrayed him by halting in their flowing motions and lowering ever so slightly it was barely perceived

Yamato's glare intensified.

 ** _" Fine!"_** shouted Kurama as even he, the self-proclaimed mightiest of the tailed-beasts, couldn't stand Yamato's creepy eyes. **_" Stupid humans and their over-powered eyes"_** he grumbled while he used three of his nine tails to haul the bus back onto the bridge.

Naruto and Shikamaru made the mistake at snickering and chuckling at Kurama's misfortune as the Yamato turned his fear face on them.

" Would you like to help?" asked Yamato which got him a very nervous and freaked out ' Y-Yes, Sir!' from the two males.

" Yosh! I shall assist as well" proclaimed Rock Lee with his usual vigor and 'cool guy' pose.

" And you?" inquired Yamato as he turned to the fifth kazekage only to see him down the bridge helping the cars back onto the asphalt by lifting them with his golden sand.

" I should use that more often" mused Yamato while he surveyed the teamwork.

It would later be discovered that the reason for the terrible traffic on the bridge was due to a truck driver spilling his hot cup of tea on their lap and veering off into vehicles traveling in the opposite direction.

...

...

...

They had no clue how this world worked geographically as Gotham City was like a nightmare built out of metal and stone which contracted greatly to the scenery that laid before them after they cleared the bridge. It was like the sun suddenly mattered more than anything else in this world because Naruto and Kurama basked in its light for a good, long while. Something about it felt more potent and energizing than their own back in the Elemental Nations.

Even Shukaku, who had been slumbering within Gaara, woke up and took an instant likening to the warmth as it reminded him of Suna. His body materialized from Gaara's golden sand, though not as large as Kurama, and proceeded to pour a large amount of sand on top the fox's head.

 ** _" WAHAHAHA!"_** laughed the one-tailed beast before Kurama pounced on him with thunderous expression and a diluted Bijūdama [Tailed Beast Bomb].

 ** _" You're roadkill!"_** hollered Kurama as the area between himself and his infuriating tailed-brother exploded in a large dust cloud.

" There they go again" said Gaara passively as he truly wondered why he had to be the jinchūriki of the hot-headed and childish tanuki. Or why he had agreed to become partners again after the war. Though he knew it has something to do with Naruto's infamous speeches he gives to anyone that disagrees or argues with him.

" I think it's nice they get along so well" drawled Shikamaru as the two tailed-beasts could easily destroy each other and the surrounding environment if they were really serious.

" A most invigorating display" agreed Rock Lee as he watched the tanuki and kitsune 'playfully' wrestle with each other.

" It reminds me… of Sasuke and I" commented Naruto with a nostalgic smile as he thought of the similarities between the present scene and the ones he had in the past with the not-so-vengeful-anymore Uchiha.

" Good thing you worked that stuff out in the end" said Yamato as they would have been stuck in a false reality forever if not for Naruto literally beating sense into his teammate.

" Yeah…" replied Naruto witfully as he missed Konoha and his friends which made him all the more determined to find a way back home.

" We should stop them soon or else we will be here for the rest of the day" stated Gaara as the sun would be going down in a few more hours and they had yet to find another place to rest. Be it outside or inside, they had to secure it and preserve their energy for any future confrontations.

" Right!" said Naruto as he snapped out of his revenue of thoughts and memories and manifested chakra arms to pull the two tailed-beasts apart. " Stop fooling around, you two" he chided his and Gaara's tenants as the chakra arms receded and vanished in wisps of golden light.

 ** _" Next time, Roadkill"_** sneered Kurama as his brother was sparred a more painful bite to the ear. More accurately, the lack of an ear or both as the tanuki came back with a spitting retort.

 ** _" Won't be a next time with that leash around ya neck, Fleabag"_** retorted Shukaku with another hoot of laughter.

 ** _" You have one too, you drunk racoon"_** shot back Kurama with a wolfish smile to the reaction he got from his tailed-brother.

 ** _" Don't make fun of my speech, stupid fox"_** said a very irate Shukaku.

Anyone could tell that the tanuki just gave the kitsune the opportunity to preach about how he was the better of the two since he was more intelligent and powerful. A quip about the number of tails being a representation of strength was bound to pop up too. So, to nip it in the bud before it could bloom, Naruto planted his fists in the skulls of the two, arguing tailed-beasts.

" KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Naruto as small craters formed from the impact of the fox and racoon hitting the ground.

 ** _" HE started it"_** Kurama and Shukaku yelled simultaneously as they wretched their bodies from the indented earth.

 ** _" Old Coon"_** sneered Kurama.

 ** _" Ya Dog-Breath"_** growled Shukaku.

 ** _" Collared Scum"_**

 ** _" Ya Leashed-Fox_** "

" WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" screeched Naruto with enough force to cause everyone to wince at the sheer volume.

An intense, blue-slit glare of wrath settled on the tailed-beasts as they were very close to opening a can of Uzumaki-Hell-Fury that was legendary for crushing the fighting spirit of grown men and powerful shinobi.

" Apologize and make up" demanded Naruto in his commanding tone that all kages possessed and had the added effect of his bow-to-my-will aura that he emitted whenever he felt particularly ruthless.

 ** _" I apologize for calling you those inferior names, Shukaku "_** grumbled Kurama as he looked in the opposite direction, staring resolutely to the right.

 ** _" Sorry for insultin' and dumpin' sand on ya, Kurama "_** mumbled Shukaku while looking off to the left.

" Good.." spoke Naruto as he lost his hokage persona with a clap of his hands, gaining the attention of his friends. " Now, we need to keep moving so we don't run into any more trouble" he stated as he turned to march off into a random direction.

There was a collective gathering of sweat once more at the temples of everyone present as Naruto went back to his happy-go-lucky self. It was quite terrifying how quickly the seventh hokage could switch between personas like the drop of a hat or a striking flash.

" With him around, we can't possibly hope to stay out of trouble" said Shikamaru as he drew out another cigarette to lit so he could weather whatever came for orange maelstrom that was the definition of troublesome.

" Please don't jinx us" spoke Yamato even though he probably made it worse by voicing those famous last words before stuff hit the fan.

" But saying that, you made the possibility of something going wrong increase" voiced Gaara as he only added to the coming storm with his statement. Maybe he was secretly hoping for another fight so he could stretch his charka coils.

" It would prove to be the perfect opportunity to test this world's strength if we happen to meet another youthful individual like the dark knight" commented Rock Lee as they followed after Naruto who was a fair distance away from them already.

 ** _" These words will be regretted as we choke on them"_** drawled Kurama as he honestly couldn't see their situation getting any better with the talk of misfortune hanging in the air with the blonde brat not too far away.

 ** _" Ain't that the truth"_** snorted Shukaku as he could feel it in every grain of sand that made up his body. It was only a matter of time before they get into another tussle. Though he was looking forward to it as much as his jinchūriki.

Not a moment after their conversation went into a lull of silence, Naruto shouted out in disbelief of another spandex-wearing hero descending from the sky at a spectacular rate before landing with an impressive crater. And he wasn't alone as the other founders of the Justice League were with him.

" Naruto Uzumaki, I ask that you and your friends come with me peacefully" said Superman.

The young blonde boy sized the man up for a second time since being aboard the Watch Tower. He took in the muscles and the subtle shift of the man's stance. There was something about him that screamed powerful and a rather difficult challenge. And if there was one thing he was known for, Naruto like to fight powerful people and overcoming impossible challenges. So, he said the first thing that came to mind when he locked eyes with the man of steel.

" Bring it on- Dattebayo!"

" Prepare yourselves"

 ** _" Oh, Yeah! Get ready for a beatin' ya spandex freaks!"_**

" I shall cover us"

" Yosh!"

" Troublesome"

 ** _" Let's get this party started!"_**

The clash of Naruto and his Friends Founders of the Justice League begins.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

 **Note: The next few chapters are up to you to decided who will fight who or if there will be any tag teams.** **All you got to do is provide the name, brief history, and skill set of the DC character(s) as I do not know them too well and I want to make each fight unique and significant. First come, first served until all slots are filled.**

 **Have a wonderful day! XD**


	3. Will of Fire vs Green Lanterns Light!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Naruto, The Justice League, Young Justice, or Teen Titans in the work. None mentioned in this story belong to me and no OCs shall be present._**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Naruto & Kurama: Sage of the Nine Paths!

* * *

There was always something to be said or do when great things clash. Either for the first time or many in a string of happenstance. Moments in time that must be written and recorded about in all the glory of epic proportions.

Though, Naruto wouldn't call this fight by any means considering he had gotten finished with a world-altering war just after he and his friends were jettisoned into this world.

Kurama would agree with him as, despite being a tailed-beast, his opponent could easily be stopped by a timely Bijūdama [Tailed Beast Bomb].

Really, all their opponents can be dealt with quickly with no effort because they were either at kage level, darn near close to it, or above them.

But that wouldn't be a challenge if they went with their obvious targets.

Even though Naruto wanted to brawl with the man of steel, he wanted to keep himself entertained by going with someone who could surprise him. Plus, it would be detrimental if he went against someone who was weaker than him rather than stronger.

However, he was sure, given enough time, Superman would be able to outpace him simply because he would run out of chakra sooner or later during their fight. Until then. He will settle for the ones in the sky decked out in green and black—The Green Lanterns.

Naruto was so thrilled for a challenge that he instantly shifted into Rikudō Sennin Mōdo [Six Paths Sage Mode]. He wasn't about to go easy on anyone in this world as he unleashed his most premium state of power. Who cared about holding back to measure strength? All the good that did him was getting himself nearly killed.

" I'll take green and black lamps in the sky" Naruto excitedly declared as he cracked his knuckles and leaped passed the surprised man of steel to the equally shocked green Lanterns who quickly armed their rings that began to glow with green energy.

He didn't wait to hear or see his friends' complaints or opponents as he immediately focused on the two he was battling. He could feel an unknown energy flowing from the rings that felt like natural chakra; yet, not quite the same potency or vibe.

" Just what kind of power do you guys use?" Naruto questioned aloud as a green fist of energy materialized from the dark green lantern's ring, attempting to smash him flat.

He nimbly dodged out of the way and caused a plume of dust to flare into the air around him, obscuring him from view and allowing him to utilize his favorite jutsu.

" We could ask you the same question" replied the light green lantern as the power the little tyke was radiating felt astoundingly like his own power except more vibrant.

" Well, tell you what" said Naruto as the dust cleared to show himself and two **Kage Bunshin** [Shadow Clones]. " If you can survive this, I'll tell you" he finished with the two clones grabbing ahold and launching him into the sky at his two targets.

The two green lanterns were surprised that the 12-year-old could propel himself so far and had no time to evade the blue spiraling energy ball known as the Rasengan. The attack was at such a high speed that upon contact with the green lanterns, it created a vapor cone. The explosion, and the car-sized craters that followed, sent a shockwave across the battlefield. John Stewart and Hal Jordan would be feeling the pain now and into the next few days.

" Kid got a mean right hook" grumbled John Stewart as Naruto landed back onto the ground with his clones walking up beside him, looking all too smug about the state of his opponents from one single attack.

" Shut up" groaned Hal Jordan as he peeled himself from the ground while rubbing his chest where the spiraling ball of pain met flesh. It didn't help that he was developing a killer headache either.

" Konohamaru was tougher then you guys" said Naruto, making the two men feel like they were being insulted. Which, in this case, was true since Konohamaru had the decency to attempt to dodge a powerful attack when he saw one.

Then again, they didn't know that the Rasengan [ Spiraling Sphere] left his opponents very incapacitated. The fact that they were still conscious and able to get up proved that they were made of stronger stuff than most.

" The brat is mocking us" growled Hal Jordan as Naruto's nickname went from little tyke to brat with the rise of his irritation and aggravation.

" Only because we underestimated his power" says John Stewart as he stood and reevaluated the 12-year-old boy standing before them. At least he gave then time to get up.

" Yeah, we've been doing that a lot lately" admitted Hal Jordan as his ring began to glow again with the image of bomb coming to mind. The spiraling ball felt like an explosive and he wanted to pay the brat back for increasing his pain threshold.

" On my mark" said John Stewart as he shared his plan with his companion by their telepathic link gifted by the rings they wore. Fortune for them, Naruto couldn't read minds.

The 12-year-old boy tensed as he felt the buildup of power from the light green lantern while the dark one moved a little off to the side. Both were about to launch an assault he couldn't hear but feel in the emotions they were broadcasting.

" Whatever you guys are planning won't work" stated Naruto as anything short of Susanoo's Arrow and Ten-Tailed Beast Bomb wouldn't harm him. He's sure the green lanterns don't have anything that powerful.

" Now!" shouted the dark lantern as he shot off to the left while the light one shot off to the right. They had attempted to divide his attention by making copies of their own. Four green lanterns were coming at him from all directions with either a bomb or glowing fist.

The hands gripped Naruto at the torso to keep him in place as the bombs, that were like miniature nukes, were set off at point blank range. An explosive blast caused a minute earthquake and the green lanterns used their power to phase through the damaging debris.

" Did we get him?" asked Hal Jordan as he eyed the plume of smoke while John Stewart resisted the urge to cough as he waved the cloud of smoke away from his face. The debris was still falling by the time he replied.

" I hope so" replied John Stewart as he felt bad for harming a 12-year-old boy despite the kid having power on par or above the man of steel. He had a soft spot for children and he may or may not have held back just a little on his attack.

" Nah, it only tickled" said Naruto as the dust cleared to show him to be unharmed and dusting off his shoulder like dirt had touched his chakra-infused cloak. His blue-slit eyes were unnerving to the green lanterns as there was something unbreakable within them.

" Not even a scratch" breathed Hal Jordan as he really hoped there was at least some damage to the brat as such as the surrounding area. Fortunate for them, the environment was a wide-open space away from the next civilization.

" We're going to have to think bigger" said John Stewart as he powered his ring up for a laser blast as he told his companion to form something that could hard and fast.

" Got it, but I doubt it will work" mumbled Hal Jordan as he put his fist together to create a sledgehammer, waiting for his friend to push the brat his way.

" You might want to be a little less obvious with your plans" stated Naruto as he disappeared in a flash of light. " Because I can see them a mile away" he continued as he reappeared before the dark green lantern with his fist cocked back and delivered a devastating haymaker punch to his abdomen.

He could feel the bone shatter against his clenched hand as the dark green lantern was rocketed across the battlefield a few meters before slamming against an outcrop of boulders. A low whistle came from Naruto's mouth as he put his hand over his forehead to shield it from the sun for added effect. All it really did was agitate the light green lantern who came at him with a yell.

"That's what you think!" yelled Hal Jordan as his sledgehammer connected with Naruto's back which sent him careening toward the seemingly downed dark green lantern.

Seemingly, as the dark green lantern popped open his eyes and gave a smirk as he launched his laser at the 12-year-old's face. It was effectively blinding as the light green lantern followed up with a baseball bat to the back of his head.

No matter how powerful he had become, some things were susceptible to human reaction. So, because Naruto was blinded by the laser, he didn't see the attack aimed at his head or the resulting crater as he was dealing with the massive headache the double assault caused.

" Stupid freakin' lamps with their stupid rings" grouched Naruto as it felt like one of granny Tsunade's vicious punches to his noggin. He was surprised he didn't have brunt force trauma after all those countless hits.

" Seems like everything on the outside is invincible but the inside is a different story" commented Hal Jordan as he noted the damage was internal than external. Maybe they had a chance at taking the brat down if they kept hammering him with attacks the body can't defend against.

" Natural reflexes will be his down fall" said John Stewart as it was the only thing that seemed to combat the kid's impervious defenses.

" But the same trick won't work on me twice" exclaimed Naruto as he disappeared in a plume of smoke, meaning that he was just a clone. The real one had substituted himself with one of his two clones before he was thrown across the field. A skill known as Kawarimi no Jutsu [Substitution Technique] that allowed him to replace himself with any object or person.

" Interesting " said Hal Jordan as he wondered if he could do the same with his own clones that had dissolved some time ago.

" Be wary, he could have made more than what we see" warned John Stewart as he couldn't put it passed the 12-year-old boy who had shrugged off their previous attacks like it was nothing.

" Try two more" stated Naruto as he form the hand sign for another two clones that appeared behind the two green lanterns. A wolfish grin split his face as the two clones were crouched down below the two lanterns with their hands clasped and index and pointer finger extended.

' Uh oh' thought the two green lanterns simultaneously as utter dread filled their stomachs at what would happen next. Later, they would feel extremely violated and probably won't let anyone near them for the next week.

" One Thousand Years of Death!" joyously screamed the two Naruto as they shoved their fingered where the sun doesn't shine. They watched on with sadistic amusement as they grown men were sent howled in pain toward the real Naruto who had wisely stepped out of the way.

The green lanterns tumbled across the field, kicking up dust, rocks, and grass. A long trench was created as they slowed to a stop some distance away but not close to any other fight. Their groans of agony were immense.

" Skip capturing the brat, I'm going to kill him" snarled Hal Jordan as he rubbed his abused muscles along with John Stewart who grimaced.

" You don't really mean that" said John Stewart as he worked his way back to his feet. No doubt he would be walking with a limp after this.

" Yes I do" replied Hal Jordan as he cracked his back from the rough landing they had taken. " And didn't he break a few ribs?" he asked.

" The rings do come with the ability to regenerate and the break was clean despite how bad it felt" responded John Stewart. However, it took a lot of power as the ring could heal minor injuries like bruising and scratches but not something as big as bone. He was starting to run on empty already.

" Right, forgot about that" said Hal Jordan as he felt slightly stupid for his temporary lapse in memory about that small detail. He blamed it on the pain he was still feeling, it scrambled his brain up pretty good.

" I'm not finished yet" spoke Naruto as he came charging at the two lanterns with a clone and twin flying kicks that shattered the ground as the green lanterns rolled out of the way to avoid it.

" Jesus Christ!" shouted Hal Jordan as he felt the vibration carry through his body while jumping to a defensive stance as the clone came at him with a flurry of punches, kicks, and palm strikes that didn't follow any fighting style he knew of. Good thing he knew a thing or two about boxing.

The real Naruto engaged the dark green lantern in a similar fashion as he was jabbing the man with lightning-fast palm strikes to his torso. If he knew the chakra points of the dark lantern he could have shut him down relatively quick. Though he was blocking some of his punches but not of his kicks, Naruto had to give the man credit for blocking at all. He earned a little bit of respect too.

" You're good" said Naruto as another strike was blocked and his pivoted on his left foot to snap his leg up at the dark lantern's chin who went with the flow so damage was minimum.

" Thanks" replied John Stewart as he threw out a glowing fist of power to knock the 12-year-old boy off balance. He had the advantage of being taller than his opponent and capsized on the fact by pinned the boy down when his fist made contact.

" I can do that too, you know" stated Naruto as he form two chakra arms, located at the chakra coils on his shoulder blades, to push the glowing hand away. The force used made the grown man unbalanced like he was not moments before.

" Nice to know" said John Stewart as the fight wore him down but also allowed him to gather information on the 12-years-old's abilities that we could record for a later date.

The clone battling the light green lantern was dispelled by a hard hit to the abdomen as he let the man spill pass his guard. He had felt a massive drain on his reserves when an explosion, looking like a small nuke, rocked the ground a few hundred meters away.

Kurama might have used another Bijūdama [Tailed Beast Bomb] which made him sluggish. Trying to maintain his own cloak and the form on a nine-tailed fox, no matter what size, was draining after a while. Their limit was originally five minutes, then eight, and now a good thirty. If they pushed it like they did the day before, they could go for an hour and a half tops.

" Looks like the brat is wearing down" commented Hal Jordan as another clone popped into existence to replace the one he had defeated. Though it was at a much slower rate than the first two the brat made and had to suffer a punch to the face for the concentration necessary to create another clone.

" You try fighting in a war then having to expel a lot of energy to keep your friends alive, together, and safe for more than three days" snapped Naruto as he and his clone sent a vicious kick to the grown men's shins as they gave into their childish tendencies.

The war took three or days to come to a decisive close. Also, he had to make sure his friends were still alive and together as they were sucked through a wormhole at tremendous speeds. Then, they were ditched into outer space at even greater speeds that could easily rip them apart if he hadn't had Kurama materialized.

Hal Jordan swore up and down as he jumped on one foot while he cradled his injured leg. The pain and reflex was hard to ignore and he was dealt another kick to his head for his trouble. A migraine would develop from the headache he had been trying to ignore too.

" Serves you right" said Naruto as he withdrew a three-pronged kunai from his leg holster. He threw it at the dark green lantern who had the sense to doge the sharp projectile that struck the ground between their fight and his clone's.

He continued to throw more kunai at the dark green lantern as he had used combination of Kage Bushin no Jutsu [Shadow Clone Technique] and Henge no Jutsu [ Transformation Technique] to replicate and multiply the Hiraishin Kunai [ Flying Thunder God Kunai].

The sharp daggers littered the battlefield in a matter of seconds as the dark green lantern assumed the 12-year-old boy was using weapons to get him to stumble and hit him. Assuming, since he could dodge the projectiles better than the kid's hand-to-hand combat as the daggers don't change directions every two seconds.

It soon became a painful reminder not to keep underestimating the 12-year-old boy.

" This match is set" proclaimed Naruto before vanishing in a flash of orange light. Like before, he could move at amazing speeds that the green lanterns had yet to pick up on.

" Where did he go?" asked Hal Jordan as the clone he had been fighting disappeared with the original. He was very nonplussed if the brat managed to get behind him again. The gods above know he couldn't take another attack like that.

John Stewart was about to reply to his friend but he was interrupted before he could as a small, blue sphere screeching with power materialized in front of his face that was attached to the arm of Naruto who had the wolfish grin spreading across his face once more.

Hal Jordan could have shoved his companion out of the way if it wasn't for the same thing happening to him on the opposite side. They were sandwiched between the two Naruto with an attack much more powerful than the normal blue spiraling ball of energy.

"Fūton: Rasengan!" yelled Naruto his he launched the more advanced version of the blue spiraling sphere that incorporated his wind nature affinity- Fūton: Rasengan [Wind Release: Rasengan].

The resulting explosion caused a lull of absolute silence for the three combatants as the surrounding area imploded into a deafening expense of sound. Grass was blown ascender, the outcrop of boulders became rubble, and dust formed like a mushroom cloud. It was a sheer miracle that the green lanterns survived.

" Thank god almighty for forcefields" spoke John Stewart as he and Hal Jordan were able to cushion the explosion with a double forcefield powered by their rings. Though it was in terrible shape as pieces flaked off and cracks snaked across its surface.

" True that" agreed Hal Jordan as it was literally through the will to survive that the blast didn't harm them as intended. The surrounding area was proof enough to say that they would be dead if not for their on-the-spot thinking and reflexes.

" I wouldn't be too sure of that" said Naruto as he appeared within their forcefield thanks to the marked kunai planted in the ground between them. His blue-slit eyes flashed with wicked amusement as he and his clone formed the hand sign for his favorite jutsu next to the Rasengan and Kage Bushin.

Another pit of dread dropped into the green lanterns' stomachs as they thought it was the mother- of- all- agony once again.

"Hāremu no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as he was sure it would knock the two lanterns out and the fight would be over. No male could resist the visage of a well-endowed group woman known as the Hāremu no Jutsu [Harem Technique].

A mass of youthful woman came busting out of the plume of smoke that came whenever Naruto preformed this jutsu. It helped that the smoke covered just enough to keep the male populace guessing as it was the only thing covering them.

Fortunately, the green lanterns were immune to the technique as they immediately thought it was childish and the Justice League did have its fair share of beautiful women. Not to mention that there are other lanterns that are very attractive—a certain shade of purple comes to mind.

" Okay, this I can handle" said a relieved Hal Jordan as he and John Stewart leaped away from the crowd of woman who looked mighty disappointed that their looks didn't cause the typical nosebleed.

" Darn, I thought I had them" grumbled Naruto as he dispelled the jutsu and created another two clones seeing as two was enough to handle the green lanterns and their strategies. Plus, he could only draw on two more clones as he was sure Kurama was giving his opponent a hell of a time by the chakra he was tossing around.

" I only have a few more quarters of energy" said John Stewart as his ring was running on low and he didn't have the chance to recharge it before they had been engaged in battle with the 12-year-old boy. Though he could say the oath at any time to make the recharge shorter.

" Then do the oath while I keep the brat busy" responded Hal Jordan as he launched another glowing fist at the 12-year-old who daftly dodged it with a flip that had his legs connecting with his head. It sent his mind reeling as he saw triple and forced his body to stay standing.

" That's an impressive amount of will power you got there" stated Naruto as he leaped back were his clone stood, sprouting two chakra arms to prep for a Bijūdama Rasenshuriken [Tailed Beast Ball Spiraling Shuriken]. His clone did the same as they were sure the attack would keep the green lanterns done. Doesn't even matter if he was being a bit overkill.

" It's what gives us strength" said Hal Jordan as he stabilized himself and brought forth a glowing frying pan to disrupted the 12-year-old brat's concentration. He sent he slamming into the first clone but was stopped by second who provided them with defense.

" Can't get passed me that easily" spoke the clone with his arms crossed over each other in a strong block that had his bones creaking at the force used but otherwise unharmed.

" Don't forget there are two of us" retorted Hal Jordan as he moved his head to the side just in time to evade a laser from John Stewart whose target was the clone.

" And I thought he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice" commented John Stewart as he hovered beside his companion while watching the clone disappear in a plume of smoke. He got a brief recharge that felt like he at one-hundred percent again. However, in all honesty, he was operating at less than fifty percent.

" I didn't" said the second clone of Naruto as he substituted himself with a marked kunai among the many that was stilled littered across the field after a series of assaults. He proceeded to engage the two in a battle of Taijutsu [Body Techniques] so he could save his chakra for his next attack.

The 12-year-old proved that he could give even Batman tremendous trouble as the boy used stances and a mix of styles that were too unpredictable to follow or find a pattern in. It was like he lived in the moment and improvised very step, punch, and kick that somehow managed to flow into each other without wasting energy. Even when the 12-year-old boy missed a few hits he turned it into counters and blocks.

"This brat is crazy!" exclaimed Hal Jordan as there was no end to the jabs, flying kicks, haymakers, and uppercuts. His uniform would become more black and blue then green and black by the end of the day. He serious needs to stop underestimating the brat but his visage was making it mighty hard not to.

" Kid is getting more serious" said John Stewart as the boy was zipping around the battlefield with the help of his marked, three-pronged kunai. He made the show using dramatic, mocking poses whenever he landed on a dagger, irritating the light green lantern to no end.

" Wait until I get my hands on that little punk" sneered Hal Jordan which was a more fitting nickname than brat if considering the musical end of punk being stupidly loud, aggressive, and ridiculously fast-moving.

" Calm down" spoke John Stewart as he could have put a calming hand of his friend's shoulder if not for the flurry of orange assaulting their vision every other second.

" Orange is starting to become my most disliked color" grouched Hal Jordan as he couldn't get a hit on the little punk with his glowing frying pan. He decided to switch back to the sledgehammer since he could drive it to the ground to create a shockwave as the little punk materialized on a dagger a couple of feet away.

There shockwave was unexpected and the clone of Naruto lost his footing and fell to the ground. His mistake couldn't be corrected as he was quickly dispelled by John Stewart with a giant brick crushing him flat. Though he served his purpose as a distraction well as the resulting plume of smoke gave the real Naruto and the other clone cover for their follow up attack.

"Bijūdama Rasenshuriken!" roared the two Naruto as they launched through the cloud of smoke with the screeching spheres of destruction.

It caused the green lanterns to kneel close to the ground and cover their ears. The frequency of the screeching interfered with their rings as they were unable to create another forcefield to protect themselves against the assault. Consequently, the Bijūdama Rasenshuriken [Tailed Beast Ball Spiraling Shuriken] went off at a very close range.

The resulting mushroom cloud was all encompassing as dust filled the area and obscured the view of the other battles taking place. Though, it wasn't the end of the green lanterns as Naruto used his Yōton [Yang Release] to heal the injured lanterns who gave twin gasps as they thought they had died when the attack met them at near point-blank range.

" Why did you… save us?" huffed John Stewart as he lay on his back looking up at the kid bent over him. He also noted the slight increase in the power of his ring as it took in the energy the 12-year-old boy released.

" You said your will is your power" answered Naruto as it reminded him of the will of fire. " And you use that power to protect what is precious to you" he continued as he eyed the healing wounds to make sure they closed without some type of infection.

" Sounds like you… have something similar" breathed Hal Jordan as the little punk was doing a good job replenishing his energy and ring.

" We call it the will of fire and it's my ninja way" spoke Naruto as he became more sober the more a had time to sit and think about the similarities between the two.

" Ninja way? Like the way …of living your life?" asked John Stewart as it was the thought that immediately came to mind if they were getting into philosophies.

" Yeah, protect what is precious to me and never giving in" said Naruto as it was by those principles that he was able to change his world and work toward true peace after the war had ended.

" Really sounds a lot like our own will" echoed Hal Jordan as fear was something he would never give into fear or allow harm to those who are unable to defend themselves from evil.

" But we don't have an oath or anything, just an undying loyalty" confessed Naruto as an oath would have been cool to have and to remind them of what they were fighting for and guarding.

" Though you have to be careful not the leave anyone behind or else you'll find yourself all alone with no one to catch you if you fall" he continued as he launched into his infamous Talk no Jutsu.

" People always want to keep moving forward and getting stronger but it means nothing if you don't look over your shoulder to see your friends trying to catch up to you" Naruto reiterated as he almost ended up like Pein.

By taking on all the burden of others without allowing help, he could've been crushed under its weight. No matter how powerful the man, there was always someone who got them there and were their driving force.

" Those are some wise words for a twelve-year-old" commented Hal Jordan as he sat up after his wounds were tended to and waited for his companion to do the same which wasn't a long wait.

" I only look like a twelve-year-old" refuted Naruto as he was tempted to kick the grown man in the shins again after that remark. But he guessed it was better than fishcake as everyone went for that jab at his name and poked his hot-blooded temper he inherited from his mother.

" However, that doesn't go for just me but for everyone else that live and breathe. Even if revenge was dealt and justice was served, someone would think otherwise. It is vicious cycle of hatred that breeds more hatred. It isn't something that could be solved so easily because we aren't the center of the world because the world can't be one without people" orated Naruto as he had the full attention of the green lanterns.

" The will of fire can't burn with wood to support it and make it grow and we can't stop the trees from growing after we cut off its limbs" the 12-year-old boy explained as he was picking up momentum and getting into the moment.

" And it was only after losing precious people and understanding that they put their faith in me did the will of fire truly burn brightly within me" concluded the boy as he finished healing the dark green lantern who rolled to his feet and stood with the light green lantern.

" That's way more heavy than what I have heard from most green lanterns" admitted John Stewart as he could sympathize with the kid with the history he had after becoming the green lantern. It was only through his will that he continued to fight for what he believed was right.

" So is never giving in to hatred, obtaining peace, and keeping promises" stated Naruto which gained the green lanterns' respect as the 12-year-old preached like a true hero.

" I think you just earned my respect, you little punk" said Hal Jordan as he fell victim to the Talk no Jutsu. Which, was responsible for stopping a rampaging tailed beast, stopping multiple fights, bringing back the dead, and ending the biggest war in the history of the Elemental Nations.

" I like to think that I gained you understanding and that we don't have to fight anymore" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head and looked rather sheepish as his passive jutsu—if he could call it that, struck once again.

" Besides, the fight was unique, we walked away as better people, and I learned something new today" he added with a nonchalant shrug.

" Something new?" inquired John Stewart as there was a myriad of things one could take from the fighting they did.

Neither lanterns had to wait long as the 12-year-old boy closed his crystal blue-slit eyes and began to recite a reversion their oath in the powerful voice he had used in company of Kurama yet not as loud as he didn't shout it with all his strength.

 **"** **In the brightest day, the ninth sage will play. In the darkest hour, where no hope lays- Let love rise and aspire… The Ninja way and Will of fire!"**

No one expected anything to happen as the oath was a speech made for empowerment and to reaffirm the green lanterns' faith while their rings recharged during battle. So, it came to a great surprise that a ring appeared in front of the 12-year-old as he opened his blue-slitted eyes.

" How is that even possible?" questioned Hal Jordan as it took some intense emotion for a ring to be summoned and for the little punk no less.

" Indeed, the kid must have something truly powerful to summon a ring" said John Stewart as he completely agreed with his friend on how unlikely it was for a ring to appear before the boy after he learned and recited a reversion of their oath not too long ago.

" Don't you see exactly what that the color is?" asked Hal Jordan as he shifted his attention to his friend who also took notice of the color being different than what they excepted.

" Wow, I didn't think that would actually work- dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto excited as he held his hand out to grasp the ring but was surprised that it moved on its own and slipped itself on his ring finger.

Hal Jordan and John Stewart had a collective amount of sweat roll down the side of their temple at the 12-year-old's words. At least the ring was a good fit and nothing too worrisome like red, black, white, purple, or orange. However, it still stood that the color wasn't something the Lantern Corps had record of as neither humans nor rings had data on it.

Nevertheless, a very brief history of the ring flashed through Naruto's mind which was intense but worthwhile. The feeling was like understanding all things had its place in the world while reaffirming that people were what made up the world and how life was a precious thing that shouldn't be taken so lightly. A sensation that he felt when he likened his parents to two suns— an unwavering special bond.

When the overview was finished, Naruto blinked rapidly and thought that the Lantern Corps had a lot of internal and external problems. But, it wasn't his responsibility to take care of someone else's problem because he serious had enough of that already. He just wanted to eat some more ramen and have a few exciting brawls and challenges while they find a way back home.

" The ring is a nice fit but I would have liked it in orange though" spoke Naruto as he wondered if there really was an orange ring and what it represented on the emotional spectrum.

Though Naruto was sure the ring he has was well beyond emotions and technically it wasn't even a color on the emotional spectrum. It was an outsider looking in and had the same freedom he had- to do whatever he needed to do to achieve a goal and fulfill a promise.

A physical embodiment of his Nindō [Ninja Way].

Naruto Uzumaki has obtained the clear ring of spirit

* * *

End of Chapter 3


End file.
